Feather in the Wind
by BeautiWind
Summary: 1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave. Rated T/M
1. 1: An Agreement

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 1 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ An Agreement ~

~ Piper ~

"_Feather in the Wind! They've come_!" said a cousin in Cherokee, running into her asi. A frantic look spread across her face.

"_What do you speak of, cousin_?" Feather in the Wind (Piper) said respectively.

"_The whites. They've come to settle an agreement with the chief._" Her cousin spoke.

"_Agreement. Of what?"_ Piper said, not getting the idea.

"_The lands left behind after Grandfather Tom's death_." Her cousin replied.

Piper shut her eyes until they turned white. Grandfather Tom had barely passed away and those whites only cared about the land left behind. It belongs to the rightful chief anyway. Her father will clear that away.

"_Let's go_." Piper said. Together, Piper and her cousin went to where the chief's quarters were. Sure enough there was her father the chief. Chief Gahege, nicknamed by whites as Tristan, is the newest chief after former Chief Hania (meaning spirit warrior, hence his name meaning 'chief'), passed away. Chiefs Hania and Gahege were father and son. Hania being Grandfather Tom. Her father stood boldly with his symbolic feathers as a reminder to the whites that they will not back down in a fight. His lieutenant stood beside him with his feathers as well. Three men approached them: the one seemingly the leader, a younger man possibly his son, and a scruffy man. The two older men looked out hungrily at their surroundings. The younger had a foreign expression from their superiors.

Many of the natives gathered around to see the whites, hiding their children and men hiding their wives.

Piper couldn't stop the feeling of threat and fear settling upon her people and, admittedly, to her. Out of instinct she ran to her father and wrapped her arms securely. These men, prideful and empty, come here with no mercy and will stop at nothing to get what they want.

The whites stopped their path in surprise. The leader looked amused at Piper's sudden action.

Some of the Cherokee had learned and caught on to a few English words. Piper and her father are some of those few. So Piper understood what they said:

"Foolish girl. If this had been pure battle, she would have not seen another daylight." The leader spoke.

"Father, she is just scared—" started the youngest but his leader halted any word. The youngest became quiet.

"Jason, what I said is just commentary. No need to defend." The leader said harshly.

The other chuckled and smacked the youngest's arm. the youngest breathed in as if he were trying to control his anger.

Piper could see all the occurring well in her father's safety. If only she could stay with him.

In their native language, her father gently spoke. "_My dear daughter, go and stand with our own. I wish no harm near you and I fear a bitter result out of this meeting."_

_"Father I pursue to stay with you. I, no other than distrust these people. They may be seeking an agreement but their timing is horrid." _Piper said quietly.

_"Piper, obey and stand away. Besides, no namely agreement with be achieved with a woman present. They barely let Grandmother June stand and that is because she wishes to know of who will own her husband's land." _Her father's eyes were pleading. Besides, he knew a possible outcome, one he did not want to think of happening.

She nodded and painfully let go of her father. The Cherokee chief went inside the chief's quarters followed by those men. The youngest was the last to enter and he gave Piper an apologetic look. Piper didn't understand his gesture. She glared at him.

Once they closed the grass reeds, the people gathered around to listen. Most didn't under English and just stood out of pure curiosity. But others that did understand, listened intensely.

Piper's best friend, renamed Leo by the whites, stood beside her. Piper leaned her ear to the grass woven wall of the asi. She focused and could make out a conversation.

"We will introduce ourselves." The leader said. "I am General Zeus Grace, My son Jason Grace, and my ally, James."

"Chief Gahege but to you I am known as Tristan."

"We understand your former chief has passed away. Yet we have matters to discuss. And new deals." said General Grace.

"New deals?" said the Cherokee chief.

James spoke. "Yes, we own the land. That is set and done. The legal owner died therefore the land passes to the U.S. government. Even though you are the son, you don't follow our same laws for land territorial matters. We own it."

"And that is the reason you have come. So we can arrange a better agreement." The chief said.

"Sure." said the general plainly.

"What are your conditions?" the chief said.

Piper could hear that this was not going in a desirable path. She feared something bad. Yet this does not surprise her.

"You see, my son here Jason, is coming of age to own land himself." said General Grace.

"You want to give him this land?" Chief Gahege spoke questionably.

"Oh no, I come in representation of the United States. This land will not belong to me. It will belong to them. However the U.S has given me the opportunity to… bend… this agreement to my liking." General Grace said with a tinge of emptiness.

"That was not what the messenger said to me. We are just agreeing on the land. Nothing more." Chief Gahege said.

"See, that's the thing. The messenger sent that before the other message was sent. Here you go." General Grace said, giving the chief the newest government letter.

Sure enough, when the Cherokee chief opened the letter the words said by the general were true.

"I have no desire for a battle. My people have been wounded greatly in the last battle. What are your conditions?" Chief Gahege questioned again.

"Like mentioned before, my son will soon own land. But to do so, he has to wed. A woman of our… kind… would be more suitable but less profitable. However if a woman from your tribe marries my son his land with gain much." the General said plainly.

"Father I didn't agree to this. I never agreed to be wed to a Native American. I don't think I can handle tha—"

"Jason, you are my son. You do as I say and I expect no argue!" the general said in an octave higher. His anger trembled through the walls. Piper flinched.

"Father, I can't do this. Besides you can't take the land from these people. This is their home." The one called Jason said, defensively.

"If you have nothing useful to say, get out of here, Jason."

"I'm staying."

The general seemed to give up and turned to face the chief. "As I was saying, which woman do you serve to us?"

Before the chief could speak, the other spoke. James. "Perhaps that pretty girl we saw before we came in."

_Are they talking about me? _Piper thought. She turned to Leo only to have her suspicions answered. Yes.

"I will not serve you anyone from my people for land. That is unearthly. Specially, not my own daughter." The chief stated.

"Oh I like that girl for my son. They'd make nice offspring, not that it'd matter." The general said absentmindedly.

"_Not my beautiful granddaughter_!" cried Grandmother June in Cherokee.

"No! I refuse. I will not give my daughter away for land. Said and done." The chief stated once more.

"Well thank you for agreeing her as an option. She'll be the bargain price."

"No, I never agreed! My daughter is not an option!" The chief tried.

"Father, you can't. He has not agreed. Try to make peace." Jason tried as well. Grandmother June cried out loud.

"_Piper, you can't be married to a white. They will just hurt you._" Leo whispered to her. Piper couldn't get off her shock state. No matter how much her father would try to change it, they had settled that as an agreement. Piper would have to wed the one named Jason. That can't happen. Not again. This cannot be repeating itself.

When Piper was a mere child, her fourteen year old sister, Light of the Moon, was wed off to a white man. She never saw her again. She only knows that she has become a mother.

Light of the Moon told her in their native language: "_Feather in the Wind, I will never forget you. Help Father. He is not well. Become like Mother. She would've wanted it like that."_

A silent tear ran through Piper's cheek.

Inside, the general gave a threatening look to the chief.

"It's either that or we will have to be forced to… eliminate… your people from _our_ land." James said, supporting the general.

"Father, no! This is an outrage!" Jason yelled.

"Stop with your modesty. Your 'kind heart' will not help you. Do as I say and shut up!" the general burst at his son.

Silence crept after that.

"So what do you say, chief? One or all your people?"

Piper felt herself being lifted. It was until then she realized she fell atop of Leo. Leo held on to her securely. Then the world turned blurry; her surroundings fading slowly.

Leo in his quick thinking found this as an opportunity to save the chief and Piper at the same time. The chief needs to see Piper before he makes a mistake!

He lifted an almost unconscious Piper into his arms and entered the asi.

"_Chief, its Piper! She collapsed._" Leo yelled standing before the group of whites and the chief.

Before the chief could say anything, he ran to Leo and Piper and took her into his arms.

"_My granddaughter_!" Grandmother June cried and ran out of the asi.

"What happened?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Your future wife fainted in excitement of your marriage." The general joked. Jason glared.

~ I ~

A healer arrived and make sure Piper was alright. Some worried she might have jumped a bit and was expecting a child. She wasn't. During a cultural ritual, the healer saw no abnormalities.

Once everyone left, after they made sure Piper was fine, the chief confessed everything happening in the meeting. He confessed that he even considered agreeing to their terms. He felt guilty and that it took this happening to her to realize to stop.

"_You mother would have never forgiven me_. _I'm sorry_!" the chief held on to his daughter's hands.

The warm surroundings of he asi made Piper fall apart.

With a tear strolling down her cheek she said, "_As much as it hurts me, I agree to their terms. I can't let my people bleed much longer. If it's me they want as a price, I will not refuse. But for your tranquility, I am doing this _only _for my people. Not the pressure."_

_"I only seek your happiness. I know that with these people you will not live to enjoy a bird's song."_

_"But if I don't do this, my people will not live at all. Let me be father. I know how to respect myself. Nothing of the said in the past will happen to me."_

A feeling of understanding surged through them.

"_May the spirit of the wind guide you, my sweet Feather in the Wind."_ The chief gave her his blessing in Cherokee.

_"I guess I'll have go by Piper now. It is my white name."_

_"No, dear daughter, you will remain Feather in the Wind to me no matter what you beg for. Let me keep at least that. Now rest up for sunrise if you are to wed the one named Jason."_

Piper faintly smiled and laid in her cot until sleep wrapped her up in a blanket. Her father stayed with her until then.

~ I ~

The next morning her father came and woke her up. She dressed in more subtle clothing and headed with her father the asi were the three men spent the night. On the way, he told her to keep her roots as far as she could, literary and in code. He basically told her to keep her language as far she could and not speak English. It could brighten her chances in returning.

The men were up and almost leaving.

"My daughter agrees to wed your son." The chief said, looking in his daughter's eyes. Piper looked away and tried to level out her feelings.

"Good decision, girl. Now your father can keep his land and people. See it's not so hard. You'll be in good hands." The general said with a devilish smile.

Piper felt instantly insecure by the general.

After goodbyes to Leo and her family, the men settled on horseback with Piper riding with Jason. That ride felt foreign yet strangely comfortable. After hours of riding they decided to take a break for sunset was settling upon them. They sent camp, ate dinner (Piper not eating at all), fell into a deep slumber.

Piper thought of escaping. She thought it millions of times during a minute. But her father's voice came right after the thought. After debating much she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know I shouldn't do this but if I don't, I never will. In history class I am studying Native American History. And everyday, this thought of uploading a story with this theme just clicked. Besides, Piper is Cherokee; BAM!

BTW, Piper is named Feather in the Wind in Cherokee in my story, hence the title and asi is a Cherokee home.

Haha! Enjoy! I'm sorry if things are wrong. I am still learning about these strong amazing people! I love their culture, period.

Note for faithful readers: I have started to write the new chapters for my other stories. Perfectly Reflected with be uploaded when I get halfway. I don't want to regret it. And I will take my time in updating stories. Better written good than bad, right… Thank you for understanding.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~BeautiWind -heart-

PS – Did I mention that I like pressing that new story button…


	2. 2: Fall for Her

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 2 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15-year-old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Fall for Her ~

~ Jason ~

Jason had promised himself to stay on guard duty last night but sleep overtook him. He didn't want to leave the girl unattended. Sure she seems like a tough cookie, but she doesn't know him or his people. Close interaction hasn't taken place. Besides he didn't trust James. He is known to take advantage of slaves and Native American girls.

Jason stretched, not wanting to get up.

Yet a scream made him jolt up.

"Wha—?" Jason said to himself.

He scanned his surroundings and saw that the girl wasn't near him. His father was sound asleep. James was gone too.

Jason quickly assumed the worst and grabbed his rifle lying nearby. He heard another scream and ran in that direction. Running frantically in panic, his sight became blinded. He couldn't see anything abnormal.

Then he heard a grunt followed by a muffled scream.

As he came closer, he heard a familiar voice, "Relax, savage. Relax. This is going to be fast and quick, if you work with me. Relax."

The voice sounded as if it were trying to convince someone. Or seduce.

Then another language was spoken negatively.

"Nice savage."

A scream in fear was let out.

_The girl._ Jason thought. He quickly ran faster and jumped in on James.

There was a millisecond in which Jason took in the image before him. James stood atop the girl. The one who his father wanted to be Jason's wife. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was panicking. Her top was lifted and stretched. Her animal skin skirt was raised too high. The following millisecond was quick and out of the ordinary. Jason sent a shot straight through James' back. He fell on the girl's side and she quickly scrambled to Jason's side.

James was moving still.

The girl was crying, fearful and scared. Jason then took her into his hold. He put a hand on her neck and hid her sight in her shirt. She seemed to get the message and buried her face in his shirt. She waited for his shot.

_Boom!_

James stopped trying and shut his eyes.

Jason helped the girl back to the campsite but on the way, she was crying to much she couldn't handle it anymore. She fell on the ground and Jason fell with her.

"Hey, look at me. Right at me." Jason said, as kindly as possible.

The girl didn't stop.

"I fancy this agreement as much as you do."

The girl quieted down but didn't look up.

"I'll protect you."

Then the girl looked up. He almost gave out a breath. Her eyes were beautiful despite the tears. They didn't seem to decide on a color. A kaleidoscope. Her hair was in a choppy fly-away braid down her back. A small feather decorated her hair.

Her clothing was tattered. He made a mental note to accommodate her with new clothes.

"You might not understand what I am saying but I'll protect you. Whether we like or not, we are getting married and it's my duty to protect you from harm. I'll not cause it." He told her.

He waited for her response. Another tear slipped out of her beautiful eyes. Jason subconsciously wiped it off gently. She seemed hesitant as to respond. She opened and closed her mouth.

"_How can I trust you?"_ she spoke in her language. Great how was he going to communicate with her?

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Jason said calmly.

She took a deep breath and seemed to regret something. "How can I trust you?"

"You speak English?"

"Yes. I learned a bit at a young age. During the movement of the Trail of Tears and after. My sister taught me what caught on."

"Well, you are a bright girl then. What's your name?"

"Your people called me Piper."

"Well, Piper, to answer your question, I am not like my father. We differ greatly in the way we see the world. You can trust me in the sense that no harm will come your way." Jason said. He stood up. "I don't believe sovereignty is the key to success. I'll treat as my rightful partner."

He offered her his hand and she took it. He could feel her warming up to his words.

Seeing her tattered clothes, he took his coat and placed it over her shoulders. It was big enough that it reached the hem of her skirt.

"Let's go." Jason told her.

Once they arrived to the campsite, General Grace looked at them. He gave an amused/disappointed look.

"Jason, I'd expect more patience from you. You haven't even been wedded." General Zeus said.

"Don't think wrongly of me, Father. Choose your men carefully. I don't want them near my future wife. Your former lieutenant suffered consequences." Jason said, coldly.

General Zeus blinked, "You killed one of my men?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you are not proud to be my son? You become more like me each day." General Zeus said amused.

"No I am not and it's not something I am proud of like you. Now, let's move on. We don't want to arrive at dawn to Virginia."

And that they did. They rode on horseback and in their small wagon of rations provided by Piper's tribe, she rode.

They arrived to Virginia that same night. While General Grace prepared his declaration of the encounter with the Cherokee for tomorrow, Jason showed Piper where she will be staying before the wedding. Jason stated to her that she has to be converted in Christianity before marrying. That will take place tomorrow.

"I will tell the maid to come and help you choose clothing and prepare you for bed." Jason told her.

Jason stepped out of her room and went to find Esperanza. Esperanza is a Cherokee Indian. She was captured by the Spanish. She became baptized as Esperanza by a Spanish settler and sent here. She has cared for the Grace siblings since Dylan was one years old, Jason about to arrive. Since she is Cherokee, maybe Piper will find comfort in the woman.

"Oh my boy, you have come home. How was your trip?" she asked, motherly.

"Father's usual. He got me a wife." Jason told her.

"A wife… How so?"

"He thinks that I need to be wed to a Native American to gain profit. Profit _he_ will gain. She is from your tribe, Esperanza."

"What? Cherokee?" Esperanza's eyes twinkled.

"Can I ask you a favor? She seems to only trust me as far as one-day-known-notice goes. I have a feeling she might find comfort in you. She is the chief's daughter. Besides an uncomfortable encounter with James can't be good. Can you help her find clothes and get her accommodated?" Jason asked.

"You and your kind heart. Of course I will."

And with that Jason left to his room. He stepped inside and slipped out of his boots. He threw them over his head and fell on the bed.

All night he couldn't get the call of sleep. He couldn't get the sight of Piper's arms around her father. When she agreed to his father terms. The sight of her scared face when being attacked by James. The tears in her eyes when she spoke to him.

He didn't want to have her as wife because of legal issues. She was maybe betrothed to another man within her tribe.

Now his manly side steps out of the blue.

Piper is beautiful like many Natives. But she stands out with her eyes. He has never seen a Native with ever-changing eyes. Her skin was a sweet tan color. Her hair framed her face nicely. She was tall, average height. Her figure is perfect. She is perfect.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Enter." Jason said.

In entered his younger sister, Reyna.

"Dear brother, I cannot sleep. Would tell me a story?"

Reyna stood in her night gown, holding a teddy bear, rubbing her eyes. She looked just like their mother, who passed away in childbirth. Her brown hair, fierce yet soft brown eyes, and taut facial features, she could passed as their mother's look-a-like. From the four siblings, she looks most like her. Dylan, Jason, and Thalia look more like their father.

"Why don't you ask Thalia?" Jason asked, patting the space aside from him.

"She won't answer the door and has told me to go away." Reyna pouted her seven year old mouth.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story." Jason said.

He put an arm around his sister and settled a blanket over her.

"There was once a girl living in a tribe up north. She had her eyes pretty and hair uniquely cut. She was a princess within her people. She cared greatly for her people and would do anything for them."

"Can she have a purple dress?" Reyna asked.

"How about a purple feather?" Jason offered.

"Okay…" Reyna said slowly.

"Well one day, a man comes and asks her hand in marriage. She refuses and the man doesn't give up."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to leave her people."

"But she will be loved by the man."

"But she doesn't know that. She thinks men like him are mean and cruel."

"He asked for her hand."

Jason smiled and his sister. "It seems this is entertaining you instead of sleeping you away."

"Oh please Jason finish the story…" she yawned.

"See… I'll rock you asleep with a song." Jason said.

"No Jason, don't sing. It's will give me nightmares. I'll just go to my room." Reyna said stepping out of his hold. "Goodnight."

Jason chuckled as she closed the door.

~ I ~

The next morning, he heads down to breakfast. Esperanza is setting the table for the family. Little by little the family steps into the room.

"Good morning Brother." Jason's older sister, Thalia greeted with Reyna behind her.

"Morning." Reyna said.

They sat at the table and Jason wondered were Piper was. Esperanza noticed.

"She is still getting ready, my boy." She told him. "But for your security, I'll check on her."

After Esperanza left, General Zeus entered the room. One of the slaves served breakfast.

"So, my lovely, oh adored, very cared for second oldest brother," Thalia smirked, "where is that pretty wife of yours you brought? Hopefully you didn't do anything inappropriate yet."

"Oh caring and beautiful sister, I beg you to be nice. I am in no mood for you sarcastic comments. I still can't get passed the idea that she is here for a stupid agreement." Jason confessed.

"Jason, the land you will gain will be profitable for you. You will reach success like your older brother, Dylan. Be grateful." The general said, scornfully.

"That maybe so but it still doesn't change that fact she is forced to be my wife and that _you_ will profit from the land." Jason said, picking at his food.

"There is no other way you'll get wife, Brother." Thalia stated.

"Thalia!" Jason yelled.

Reyna laughed.

"Alright settle down…" the general ordered.

Soon a gasp from Reyna brought attention to the family.

"What is it?" Jason asked. Reyna open-mouthed pointed behind Jason. He turned around and saw that Esperanza had helped Piper alright. There she stood, as radiant as ever in a beige dress with a green embroidery at the hem. A silk ribbon tied at her rib cage. A tail laid behind her. Her hair was let out of it's braid and into choppy layers. They were imperfections noticeable in an ordinary woman but Piper was not an ordinary woman. She had kept her feather obscured in her hair.

Jason stood up and struck out his hand for Piper. He quickly recovered from shock and presented Piper to his sisters.

"Thalia, Reyna, this is Piper. My… wife to… be." Jason stuttered.

Thalia stood up and walked to Piper. Then she did something out of her personality. She hugged Piper and welcomed her into the family. Reyna, studied her first then said that maybe Piper could borrow some of her hair ribbons.

Piper sat beside Jason and they ate.

General Grace spoke to her about the day's arrangements. "I am sure Jason has mentioned that you will be settled into Christianity to wed. That will be today. You will be baptized as _Piper_ officially and then be wed the next day. This land and house will yours Jason as discussed and Thalia and Reyna will stay with you while I attend matters in England."

They all nodded and soon finished. Reyna had her home teacher to study with. Piper and Jason had to go to the church. General Grace and Thalia will be the witnesses as well as Jason for Piper's conversion.

They went to the town church and the priest welcomed Piper as a new member.

He performed the ceremony and Piper obeyed to every thing the priest asked. Soon, Piper was officially a Christian.

After the ceremony, the priest spoke to Jason and Piper. "I wish to be the one to unite you both. I am no witch, for it's forbidden. but I sense you two will become one."

Jason frowned at the priest's words but thanked him.

They left the church.

Thalia then said, "Well, Piper is going to marry you so she will need a wedding dress. Father do you permit us to head into dressmaker shop and order a dress?"

The general nodded, "Sure go. We have matters to discuss anyway."

Thalia smirked and practically dragged Piper to the dressmaker's shop.

"What is that we need to discuss, Father?" Jason asked.

"I'll make this quick. Don't fall for the girl. Make her yours as much as you want but don't fall for her." The general said, quickly as if tense. "Walk with me."

"What?" Jason nodded as he didn't understand.

"You well know your mother was of Iroquois decent. She was beautiful and I fell for her. Don't do that. Just don't. It will only result in pain when you let her go."

"Let her go? What are you speaking of?"

"They always leave. Your mother died. Many others died too or left for their tribes. If you want to not feel the pain of that, leave her first in two years time. Bear a child with her but don't fall for her. Let her go before she does of you." The general said pained.

Jason was shocked he was seeing his father in this state. He always saw the general and not father. That is why they differ in thought. Jason stays Jason while his father changes from General Grace to father to man.

Now 'father' was talking.

"You don't know how much I regret putting you into this but I had to. I just had to." The general said, "Well son, say farewell to your sisters for me. I depart this afternoon for Europe. I will not attend your wedding. Goodbye my son."

And with that the general walked to the docks.

Jason still thought of his father's words. _Fall for her. _And the way he told him. As if the world depended on him falling for Piper.

He doesn't know if he is falling for her. When will he know? He knows he feels attracted to her but falling for her. When?

With that thought he walked to Grace Manor.

* * *

A/N: Ermagerd! I was so shocked that in less than an hour I got amazing response. Thank you. And I decided to update quickly for you guys.

Pokemonchen: Ikr! Actually it's 8 now… Yeah but to think that other authors handle 20plus is a real shocker.

By the way check out my story cover. It's my favorite of all. It looks so professional even I made it with Paint…

So anyway, I forgot to mention that this story will be M for near future chapters. This chapter may not really count as it only made reference to rape. Near future chappies will include lemonade. I want to keep this story much stuck to facts as I can. The rapes and forced marriages for profit of land were true…

I edited these chapters but some mistakes may be present. Sorry about that. I just fatigued…

REVIEW PLEASE!

~BeautiWind -heart-

PS – Chaptesr 3-4 are written; all you have to do is review. I told you I am planning my stories more now… hehe


	3. 3: Sweet Kiss

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 3 ~

**Rated M**

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Sweet Kiss ~

~ Piper ~

"So do you speak English?" Thalia asked.

"Yes only I am rusty for I haven't spoken fluently in a while." Piper stated.

"Don't worry, sister. I'll help with that." Thalia assured her, as she scanned the different fabrics for dresses.

"Thank you." Piper said quietly. She felt welcomed by Thalia.

Thalia smiled warmly. "You know my mother was Native American. She passed away when Reyna came."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We never got along much. But I miss her though. Aha!" Thalia held out a fabric so beautiful it shone bright like a million of stars gathered in a cloudless night sky. "Do you like it?"

Piper nodded. "Why are you choosing fabric to make a dress. I have many laid for me by Esperanza."

"Piper, for a wedding a special dress is required. It has to be white to symbolize purity." Thalia said.

"Um Thalia, what happens after the wedding?" Piper asked, curiously.

"You celebrate with close friends." Thalia stated.

"No I mean at night." Piper reinforced.

Thalia stopped scanning fabrics and bit her lips. "At night?"

Piper nodded, "Between my people it was said that when something like this happened, the pair has to do something to make their marriage count at night. What is that?"

"Um," Thalia shifted from foot to foot.

Piper waited. Thalia then pulled her to a corner.

"Well on the night of your wedding, you both have um, a form of unity. Out of this could result a child. You might become a mother. But then again if you don't want it, for it is important for a woman, you tell Jason to back off. He is eighteen. He will have to understand not like others I've heard of." Thalia explained.

Piper nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"So this is the fabric that suits you. Let's go tell the dressmaker." Thalia said, wanting to obviously change the subject. The dressmaker was nice enough to take measurements without commentary. She said the dress would be done by tomorrow at midday. They then went to Grace Manor and get more accustomed.

"Esperanza!" Thalia yelled from the door. Esperanza scrambled into the room. "Where is Jason?"

"Miss, he is in your father's study attending business matters. He said that your father has left for England."

"Nana, he left without saying goodbye? Again? Some father…" Thalia said.

"Oh he just had to leave. He'll be back."

"But he barely came back. He will not even see his own son wed!" Thalia stormed off.

Esperanza stepped toward Piper and spoke in Cherokee, "_Thalia_ _always resents her father for leaving. How was your first day here?"_

_"Very new. I have to wear a hand made dress for the wedding and uncomfortable shoes, like the ones I am wearing."_

Esperanza laughed_, "But it's worth it since its Jason you are marrying."_

_"He will not hurt me right?"_

_"Oh, why would you think that, Feather in the Wind?"_

_"It's a question only."_

_"All I can think of is that you are lucky it's Jason you are marrying and not his brother. Now he is unsuitable. Jason is of kind heart. He will not hurt you at all."_

Piper nodded.

~ I ~

**_The next day (Evening)…_**

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Piper said.

Esperanza, Thalia, and a clear haired girl entered the room. The blonde introduced herself as Annabeth, wife of Jason's best man, Percy Jackson; therefore she was her maid of honor as well as Thalia.

"I got the dress and here it is." Esperanza said, holding out a beautiful silk white dress with the flowing sheer fabric overlaying it.

In the next hour, the women prepped Piper for the day and in the end Piper had to insist on letting them keep her feather. It's the only thing that she can keep from her old life. The women didn't argue. They also told her what to and not say or do at the ceremony. Soon Piper was sent into a carriage to the church. There stood the priest from before, some locals, and Jason with Percy and another man, olive-skinned.

Piper walked down the aisle with the Thalia and Annabeth behind.

She soon arrived to Jason and he removed her veil. He smiled warmly at her and they looked at the priest.

"We have gathered all here to witness to unity upon the eyes of our creator of these two faithfuls… Any one object to this unity, be heard or never speak again… Jason Grace, do you accept Piper as you lovely wedded wife?"

Jason looked at Piper and looked at her caringly, "I do."

"Piper, do you accept Jason Grace as you lovely wedded husband?"

Piper looked deep into his eyes and decided that Jason will not hurt her intentionally. "I do."

"Under the eyes of our creator, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Piper didn't know what to do at this point but Jason seemed to know. He placed two fingers under her chin and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was quick and small but after that Jason smiled ever more warmly at her. Was it her or did she feel an unusual sensation in her chest? A thumping when he kissed her?

They soon exited the church and everyone followed. Jason opened the door to the horse carriage and she stepped in. Jason got in after her. The carriage ride started.

"Piper, I promise to remain faithful no matter what. I will protect you and guide you, help you when you need me. I'll remain at your side." Jason said. He seem deep in thought through his eyes.

"Everything alright, Jason?" Piper asked, passing a gentle hand over his cheek.

Her touch seemed to surprise him and he jumped. She pulled her hand back but he stopped it.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just in too much thoughts lately."

Piper nodded and throughout the carriage ride they remained silent, with Jason holding her hand. When they arrived, Jason helped Piper out. Thalia and Reyna would be staying at Percy's house for the night.

They entered the house and into Jason's rooms.

"Why am I in your room?"

Jason had dreaded that question. "Um, you'll be spending the night here, if you want of course."

"Um, sure." Piper said quietly. "Are we going to do anything?"

Another question he dreaded. "If you'd like. I wouldn't want to force you into anything."

"Force me into what?" Piper asked oblivious to his shiftiness.

_Here it goes…_ "When a couple wed, on their wedding night they share a night together... as in intimately."

"Oh…" Piper said, "How do we start?"

Jason blinked, "You want to do it?"

"It's a way to seal the marriage right?"

Jason nodded.

"Then we'll have to proceed." Piper said, quietly. She could feel her heart beating faster by the second and she didn't know why. She tugged on her feather nervously. "Do you know what to do?"

"Um... Sort of…" Jason stepped forward. He tilted his head a bit and placed his lips on hers, softly. He placed one of his arms on her lower back and the other on her chin. Piper's arms were stuck in between his hold and all she could do was place her hands on his chest.

Jason, as gentle as possible, guided her to their bed. She made her sit down and slowly lie down. He crawled above her and disconnected their lips to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

His hands traveled behind her to untie her dress. Piper tried to mimic his actions with his clothes. She managed to take of his shirt and he managed to untie her dress. Yet he didn't strip it off. Piper sat up, letting the dress fall off of her slender figure along with all the built in corsets and such. Jason took a fraction of a minute to take in the view in front of him.

She didn't have any imperfections. Her silk skin was seemingly flawless as he never would have thought. Her skin shone bright in the moonlight peeking in from windows and lit candles.

Piper stood there, seeing as Jason breaths her in. She makes the bold step as to land her lips on his. She puts her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around securely. He lifts her and settles her on the bed. He crawls in behind her.

And Piper gave herself to him. And him to her.

...

He pulled a blanket over them and he wrapped his arms around her, securely. All throughout the night, he guarded her. To make sure she was real.

* * *

A/N: There you go chapter three. I could help it. I'm moving and won't have internet for while...

Now you can visualize what happens next. It's hinted in Thalia's conversation with Piper. I think this is the best lemon I've written because its full of sentiment and care. (sniffles)

Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I have much planned. I might be going on a roll here; updating this one more frequently than any other.

REVIEW PLEASE!

~BeautiWind –heart-

Follow me:

Twitter:BeautiWind

Instagram:beautiwind


	4. 4: More Than That

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 4 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ More Than That ~

~ Jason ~

The sun's rays boring through the frosted windows dared Jason to wake up. Yet he didn't want to because he knew that meant letting go Piper. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to stay with her forever like this.

So instead of waking up, he held on to her. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and laid his head on the back of her neck.

But lying behind her, he got thinking.

Here he was cozying up to her warmth and he felt guilty. Guilty because marrying her, he didn't respect his beliefs. He hated using women in payment for land. Most men in town have done that; married Native American women for their own profit (gaining land, owning land, receiving land, etc.).

Sure Jason had done the same thing with Piper but it's not like he had much choice. Like most men with controlling fathers, he didn't have a say. His father gave him an idea of what he was going to do but not the whole deal. Marrying wasn't in that plan.

_"Son, will you come with me?" The general had said. He wore his usual uniform that consisted of an ebony black suit and matching pants with all his medals of recognition pinned to his right. His stern look never failed to appear. He had come back from his meeting, considering a rolled up document was under his arm._

_Jason looked up from his current task of feeding his horse, Tempest, and turned to his father. "Sure father."_

_Jason took his precautions. His father had that tone of voice that made his uneasy. It was in his commanding voice._

_"I have another task to do on behalf of the government. I would like you to come with me. I have asked Dylan to come with me but you how your brother is… He said no. He has no interest in our family's well doing." The general began._

_"So you come to me…?"_

_"Oh, Son! Don't start with your pangs of jealousy."_

_"No, I—"_

_His father raised his hand and Jason restrained from rolling his eyes. _

_"I have come to you because this benefits you more than it does to Dylan. Dylan is already settled to his own land."_

_"Land? Father, I don't want land. I am still thinking of what I need to do in life and with my political activism." _

_"You know I don't approve of that. Stop with your Native American protests. It will only end you up in a government facility." His father threatened. _

_"Father, with all due respect, they need a voice and I can happily give it to them. They need to be heard and not many of us are doing anything to help them. Talking in simple words here: they were in this land first. We came and took it. Enough said." Jason pointed out, like many times before._

_The general surrendered. "I will not waste one more breath in entering reason into your head. You are coming of age to own land. It would please me to see if you would settle in with a wife."_

_"I'm eighteen. That doesn't mean I am in need to marry." Jason stated matter-of-factly._

_"My son, I am not going to stick much longer. I know I am not going to see Thalia wedded and she is just one year younger than you. Reyna, my dear Reyna, much less. I'm am not going to last forever."_

_"Father, what does this topic have to do with anything?"_

_"Come with me on this task and you will soon know."_

_Jason had no wish to be part of his father's tasks. The general was an esteemed man by many but to Jason he was just a man who can pull many strings to get what he wants with end results being harsh to others._

_The general saw hesitation clear in his son's eyes. "Please."_

Jason complied and now here he was; breaking his only belief for others' well being.

Jason, in the back of his mind, always thought that he would marry a Native with his work and such but he never thought it would happen this way.

He would want to do this right with Piper. Last night was wonderful but it should have never happened. He knew Piper had agreed to the deal for the sake of her people's homes. She seemed to be that type of person; the one that would do absolutely _anything_ for others they cared for. Now Piper was forced to love him, forget about her people, and live in a dominant place where she is no where near appreciated. Jason didn't want that for her. Besides, she is just a child. No more than fifteen, he estimated. Sure, Jason might be three years older than her but maybe she was engaged to another man we she aged more. Or she loved some else…

Jason shut his eyes and nuzzled more closely to her.

He can't do this to her. A new idea has occurred to him.

_'It might sound childish but maybe we could start again as friends. Forget we ever had a wedding and last night. She might agree to the idea. Begin new. Or maybe skip the friend part and just court around.' _

As Jason warmed up to the idea, Piper turned around and faced Jason but continued sleeping.

He smiled at the sight before him. He thought it was cute the way she breathed in her sleep. She breathed in through her nose and let out a small puff of air through her mouth. Her expression was no where near an angry one. They say that the way a person's face is at night is how they truly are. Her expression showed no anger or negative feelings. Jason didn't deserve her. She was just too sweet and kind for the life she is going to live in this town. The people here are too harsh and vain. They don't see Native Americans the way Jason does. Native Americans are like every other civilization; there are vain people and there are people with hearts of gold.

Jason sighed and appreciated his last moments with Piper as a wife and put an arm around her. He studied Piper's features; something he hadn't taken the time to do.

Her long hair was cut unevenly in choppy layers. When he had seen her for the first time, she had had tiny braids down the sides. Now her hair was messy and straight, untied from her wedding hairdo. Her feather was still hooked on a bundle of strands. Her slightly spread-apart lips were a light shade of pink. Her skin color was medium light but her tan from the sun made her seem darker. Her hands were curled together. She was tall for the average woman. Then again her father was tall…

_She would have beautiful children…_ He thought. Then he smacked his brain mentally for such a thought and that maybe he would be half responsible for that to occur in a near future.

_No!_ He thought after,_ I am not going to do that to her. I am not going to make her fall for me and give me children just for being my _legal _wife. She deserves more than that. If we are going to this we are going to do this right. _

And that got him thinking. What if after this, she is to be waiting for a child of his. Oh hopefully she isn't. Not that he didn't want children; its just that he wanted to make things right with her. A child is not going to help in that matter.

Then Piper shifted and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Jason." She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

He smiled, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" Piper said, her ever-changing eyes twinkling.

"Piper I want to propose something to you." he breathed out, not waiting a second to commence.

"What is it?" Piper sat up. He followed.

"First let me get this out of the way. Last night and the wedding were wonderful but I feel this is all too sudden and hurried to know where we stand. I have grown to care for you in these past two days. A lot. So much that I am scared to push things faster than they should be and in the end you'd end up hurt. And that is something I promised to not do to you, remember?" Jason said, finding difficulty in putting his thoughts into words without sounding too harsh.

Piper nodded. She had a confused expression and Jason already hated himself.

"Why don't we start over? We will still be married and all but to us, we can start by courting each other. Leave any activity for when we are both okay. Is that okay?"

~ I ~

Piper

What was he trying to say?

Many ideas and versions of his words ran through her mind a million miles per second. Was he not on the way they settled things last night? Or was he thinking of another woman he loved. After all, they were forced into this situation.

And what did he mean by _activity_?

"Um…" was all she said.

"It's not something you did, Piper. It's just…" he seemed to have a hard time preparing his words to come out of his mouth. "It just feels wrong. You don't have to love me. If we are going to love each other, I want it to be by nature not by legal agreements. I don't mean to sound harsh or rude. I just don't want to hurt you."

Piper blinked. She knew Jason was different from the other whites and the stories told by the elders in her tribe but this surprised her. Only one thought stood out from the others.

_He wants to love me…_

"Maybe after we both find love we could settle in and create something more." He reinforced.

Piper then did something without a moment's notice. She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I agree to that." Piper smiled.

Jason joined.

"Just one thing. By 'settle in and create something more' what do you mean to say?" Piper asked curiously.

Jason smiled sheepishly. "Well when the time is right we could… we could maybe… maybe have… children."

Piper chuckled at his uneasiness. "I would love that too. I have always wanted to have children."

"Then we could work on that soon enough." assured Jason.

~ I ~

Piper had decided to accompany Esperanza to the market place to get the groceries for the day.

Three weeks has passed since the wedding. Everybody has been welcoming in the family. Reyna took her time though. Piper could tell Reyna had a sibling crush on her brother. She was very protective. If Jason showed any sign of affection to Piper, Reyna would scowl and pout. But eventually she came around and let Piper use her hair ribbons. Thalia has been somewhat of a sister figure, along with Annabeth. They both guided Piper on what to do and where to go. Esperanza had been more comforting in the sense that she never let Piper forget where she came from.

"_Darling, would you please get seven rolls of bread from the bakery while I go to flower shop?" _Esperanza asked.

_"Sure." _Piper said and grabbed the basket Esperanza was offering her for the bread.

Piper headed to the bakery near by and entered.

The bakery was a small little shop that was always warm fragrant due to the baking. Bread was shown at the window on tin baking pans so people could see. The counter was the very end of the shop. Rows leaning against the walls were full bread leading up to it.

A group of three women were talking, grabbing loaves of bread into their baskets.

Piper walked passed them and went to where the bread was located. She grabbed the seven rolls Esperanza asked for and headed to the counter. The baker smiled at Piper and sold her the bread.

In the back of her mind, Piper was thankful for Thalia who had helped her in showing her how to dress. Piper with her very light-to-medium skin could almost pass as one of them.

As she walked to the door, she accidently overhead the three women talking.

"I bet she has a bun in the oven already." said one, lifting a bun to prove her point.

"I think so because a marriage so quick and sudden and _with a savage_… that can't be because of love." said another.

The last one chuckled, "Or maybe there was an agreement. A legal thing that has to be done or else. Maybe because of her people's land. The girl thinking she was protecting her people, married him. If only she knew that the government will take everything, agreement or no agreement."

They all agreed and then one said, "I still think she is pregnant. With Jason being an activist for those savages' rights, maybe they met and after a night of… yeah… well he had to comply to it. It doesn't surprise me that he married one of the ones he protects so much."

"What's her name? I recall thinking it was cute."

"Pamela, Petra, Patricia, Paula… Piper! Her name is Piper! Poor soul. I heard she is barely a child."

"I heard she is pretty too and that her eyes are like a translucent crystals."

"I still can't get over that fact that Jason could be such ladies' man. With his passed relationships, I was suspecting someone would pop up with child. It just had to come up. Remember that savage girl named Gwen? She also had a pretty name."

"Yes but then again we don't know if the _child_ is expecting a_ child_."

Piper understood most of that, at least the parts that mattered. And heard so much that she knew they were talking about Jason and her.

She quickly walked out of the shop and struggled to keep the tears from streaming down.

She needed to speak to Jason, quick. She managed to hide the tears from Esperanza when she handed her the bread. On the way back to the manor she could only replay the words from those women.

_"The girl thinking she was protecting her people, married him. If only she knew that the government will take everything, agreement or no agreement."_

How could have she been so stupid? She should've know it was too easy to be true. Her people would taken away from their homes yet once more and she would not be able to do anything.

And then the past relationships with all over the place children…? She should've seen it when Jason got what he wanted on their wedding night and then said to stop for a while.

They reached the manor and Piper asked a maid the whereabouts of Jason. She had said Jason was in his father's study. Without another word, she stormed in that direction. Esperanza tried to stop her from seeing Jason in the obvious state of anger Piper was in. She could do something she would regret.

_"What is wrong with you, Feather in the Wind? What has gotten into you?" _Esperanza wailed.

_"I need to talk to him." _Piper replied and pushed the study's doors.

"Piper?" Jason said, looking up from his current task. He set his quill down and looked at Piper standing at the door.

"You betrayed me." Piper stated, angrily.

"What?" Jason asked, standing up.

Piper dangerously calm turned around to close the door and walked to Jason.

"We agreed that with our marriage, my people would stay in our land. No one would take it." Piper said, clenching her fists behind her back.

"Yes that's right." Jason nodded. His expression was clear with inquiry.

"Then why is everyone saying the contrary?" Piper demanded, her nails sinking more into her palm.

"What? Who said that?" Jason said, keeping his calm.

"That doesn't matter! Is it true? Are my people going stay safe in their new land?" Piper demanded once more.

"Piper, an agreement is an agreement. No one can break it." Jason assured.

"It doesn't seem like that. It just seems too good to be true. You and your people are heartless and cruel and just take and take our source of living! It's not fair!" Piper spilled out.

"Piper—" Jason tried.

"No. Don't dare to try to reason with me! I should have seen it. Your people see us as an illness that has to be killed off. Your men marry us so you benefit and win land. I know I agreed to the agreement but I never agreed to be a price to pay. And if you got that idea then you are cruel… and selfish… and heartless… and… an—"

And Piper collapsed.

* * *

I edited this chappie and edited the other chapters. Enjoy.

~BeautiWind –heart-

PS - Off to update my other stories. I have kept you waiting long enough. And I got internet in my new home. YAY!


	5. 5: A Child in Time

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 5 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ A Child in Time ~

~ Jason ~

The shock from Piper's anger hadn't settled into Jason well when Piper collapsed on the floor.

"Pipes!" Jason exclaimed, when he recovered his senses. He ran to her and picked her up. He balanced her in his arms, careful with her head. He went scrambled to their bedroom.

"Esperanza! Help!" Jason yelled frantically.

He laid Piper on the bed and Esperanza came in soon after.

"My child, what has— Oh, dear. Let me be with Piper. I'll make sure she's fine but you here I am sure I am not going to get anything done." Esperanza told him. Breathing heavily in panic, he obeyed Esperanza. In a few seconds, Esperanza came out and scurried to the kitchen, but not before scolding Jason to not go inside. Jason tried but then she came back and smacked his hand off the handle. After a few moments Esperanza came out once more and he entered. When he entered, Piper was awake and had a cup of tea in her hands. Her face was down and sad. Dried tears stained her beautiful cheeks.

"Pipes! You are okay! What a relief!" Jason ran to her side. Piper did no motion to try to move toward him.

Esperanza left saying something in Cherokee to Piper. The door closed soon after.

"Piper? What did Esperanza say? What do you have? What's wrong?" Jason tried.

Keeping her eyes straight for the wall in front of her, she said something in Cherokee as well.

"Piper. Please let's not start this. Tell me in English." Jason pleaded.

Piper has been doing that lately. Mostly with Esperanza. He suddenly enters the room and they switch from speaking to Cherokee. Some rare times with Thalia, since Thalia wants to learn.

She repeated her words in English but they were barely audible.

"Pipes, please." Jason tried again.

And then she said it, barely audible, but he heard alright.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I am going to have your child in Nature's time." Piper said blankly.

Jason couldn't contain his mixed feelings. Jason had sworn to keep his relationship with Piper subtle and calm, only court her despite their marriage, and have a child in time. But he had had always wanted to have a child. At last, the rightful words made his way out of his mouth.

"Oh, Piper. Thank you. You know what this means right?" Jason said, placing a hand on his wife's belly.

"That you'll abandon me and your child. Remember Gwen?" Piper said pain clear in her voice.

Jason stopped his feeling from clouding his head and looked at Piper, trying to register her words.

Before his anger flared up at the mention of that name, he asked, "Piper, what did you say? From whom did you hear that?"

Piper sighed deeply and said, "Three women at the bakery. I heard everything and now I can understand many things you and your father are hiding from my people. And me…"

"Three women? You must've have heard the Fate sisters; Teresa, Mary, and Beth Fate. Piper don't listen to anything those women say. They twist and turn and have a gift for making the right people overhear the wrong news. Piper, what did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters here is that you won't abandon me. Not like your 'previous relationships'! If anyone is abandoning someone, it's me of you!"

"Piper, you don't realize how happy I am. We are having a child. A baby. Our baby. Someone we created. I don't want you to leave. It's what I fear most. And not now. Not when you are pregnant." Jason begged.

"Who is Gwen?" Piper said plainly, sliding his hand from her belly.

"Piper, I don't want to discuss that with you." Jason stated firmly. "I will let you rest. I will tell Thalia and Reyna the news."

Jason stood and planted a kiss on her forehead. Piper stayed still at his action.

He stepped out from the room and went to the living room. Thalia was reading a book and Reyna was knitting a sweater. Or at least attempting to.

"Dear sisters, there is some news we would like to share with you." Jason said proudly, forgetting a bit of the argument with Piper.

Reyna and Thalia looked up. "What is it?"

"Well you are both clearly getting old because you are going to become aunts in nine month's time." Jason exclaimed.

Thalia caught on quicker. "Piper's pregnant?"

Jason nodded and Thalia squealed and hugged Jason. Reyna jumped up and down, not understanding the word 'pregnant' but noticing the happiness.

"Where is she?" Thalia asked.

Jason grimaced. "Um, she is resting. She is recovering from a collapse hence the discovery of the pregnancy."

"Oh good. Let her rest."

He nodded and left to see Esperanza.

He found her in the kitchen, tending to some dishes. "Nana, how did you know? We could call a doctor."

"Don't doubt us, my boy. My people can tell by looking in the windows of a person's soul. Most woman can tell is a another woman is expecting. It's like a gift we have. You can clearly see a child is henceforth coming. Congratulations, my boy." Esperanza assured.

"Thank you. Nana, when you both went into town, did you see her talk to the Fate sisters?" Jason asked.

Esperanza thought, "No my boy. Why the inquiry?"

Jason sighed. "Piper's faint happened during an argument we had. She overheard the Fate sisters talk about us. You know how they are; inventing that the sky is falling and such. She also learned about Gwen."

"Piper didn't recognize the name? They used to play as children." Esperanza thought out loud.

"She thinks Gwen was my partner of the sort. She is too upset to hear reason from me or won't believe me when I tell her the truth. Besides, she suspects the same thing you and I predict about Native American land. I don't want her to think I don't support her." Jason said, placing his head over his hands.

"I will help you clear that up."

~ I ~

Piper

Piper had to work hard on not letting a single tear slip down her cheek.

First of all she broke the only rule her father presented to her: _Don't talk the light-colored's language. _

She did that.

She mentally prohibited herself from falling him.

Possibly, did that.

Don't forget where you come from and do what ever you can to save your people…

The latter part is demolished and scratched but at what cost?

What has gotten into her? She very well knows who Jason is. He is not like other whites. But how can she be sure. What is she thinking? Of course Piper is sure of that! Jason himself has promised to stay by her side. He was happy to know he was to father her child. He proposed the courting idea to save them from unlove.

Piper let out a tear of frustration. How could she have been so stupid?

_I have to get things right now._ Piper put her cup of tea on the nightstand and stood. She walked to the door but just as she placed her hand on the knob, the door swung open.

Esperanza stood, stern, at the door.

"_You scared me!"_ Piper yelped.

"_What has gotten into you_?" Esperanza proclaimed. She walked passed Piper and dragged her along to the bed. The door shut somehow.

"_This is going to be straightforward and cold. I am going to answer the questions that insult Jason so very much in every way. Gwen, she is a Cherokee maid that was abused sexually and ended up pregnant. She played with you when you were young. Remember? Jason helped her out and when she gave birth she passed away and the child was stillborn. She had grown a bit here and Jason had somewhat of a crush on her. They were about the same age. She was like a daughter to me. The land. We suspect that the government will take the land. We don't know. In any case the government is cruel. Jason passed relationships?; there were two and not very good ones. One more thing: don't listen to those scumbags! They only gossip wrong information."_ Esperanza wailed out. She stood up and went for the door.

Before she left she said, "_I expect you to apologize to Jason. He is in his room feeling hopeless. Save him from his misery!"_

And the door shut violently.

Piper flinched but she scrambled to obey her orders. Besides, Piper was going to do that anyway.

_"Esperanza has some voice." _she muttered to herself.

Piper knocked on Jason's door. She heard a faint 'come in' and entered.

Piper quickly started, "Jason, I am so sorry. I never knew what happened. I just got carried away, letting my suspicions override me. I don't know what I was thinking. I jus—"

Jason walked forward to her, little to the noticing of Piper. And she was cut off by Jason sudden lips on her. It was quick but their lips moved together. He pulled away. She just stood stiff as a cane.

"Let's leave it all behind. I was wondering where that side of you, Piper, went." Jason chuckled. "It was delayed."

Piper blinked and looked down. She saw that he had something yellow in his hand. Jason noticed.

He held it up. It looked like a hat. Baby hat.

"I learned how to knit." He chuckled. "Since I don't know what our baby will be, I made it from yellow fabric Reyna had lying around. Just don't tell anyone I did a woman's job. They'll hunt me down."

He gave it to Piper. It was beautiful; uneven, out of shape, and badly sown, but beautiful.

With tears in her eyes, she smiled and kissed him. "It's beautiful."

She took the little hat and folded it in her hand. Then she asked him something that she just needed to hear a positive response to.

"Do you want this child?" Piper asked him. She let her head fall down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Piper? Look at me." Jason said, lifting her chin. "Yes, Ido. Do not ever think that I don't want _our_ child. It's a miracle of life that can't be appreciated."

"But people in town are saying that we married because I had a child within me." Piper enforced.

"Pipes, I won't repeat this again so listen. I don't care what people say. I am already the talk of the town. I do various talks and stand ups for the natives of this country. I want to protect you all from this harsh government. You deserve to keep your land. These people don't think that. So for what I care, let them talk. We should only worry about the people that matter." Jason told her.

"Will I be able to see my father and family again? Maybe be when I deliver the baby?" Piper asked.

"I won't force you to stay away from them. After all we are standing up for them. You will see them again. Maybe before the baby arrives."

Piper smiled big after those words. She hung to Jason's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You can count on me, Pipes. Don't think otherwise." Jason told her.

* * *

A reappearance will happen in the next chappie. Stay tuned.

~BeautiWind –heart-


	6. 6: Undeniable Love?

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 6 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Undeniable Love? ~

~ Leo (Fire Stone) ~

"_Poor Fire Stone. Many suns and moons have passed and he only sits by the lake." _said one Cherokee.

_"He really loved Feather in the Wind, Brother. Yet she never noticed." _said another.

_"Let's go. This is depressing."_

Truth being said, Fire Stone was like this when he found out Piper was to become the mother of a white child from that bastard. They don't deserve a woman like Piper.

Fire Stone had grown up with Piper since his mother was taken from him by whites. His father was killed by whites during a battle over territory. His young aunt was abused and raped then killed by whites. In fewer words, Fire Stone hated whites and Piper knew that. Almost a month had passed since Piper was wed to that white. A month full of sadness and confusion.

After Piper left at sunrise that day, Leo had gone to the chief and asked him why the hell she had gone with those men. His response was:

"The breeze has destined her to go. It's her duty."

Leo narrowed his eyes. He respected his culture but sometimes he believed that the elders blamed everything on the breeze and spirits. Poor breeze and spirits! Leo had stormed away ignoring his guardian's protests.

Since that day, Leo had found shelter at the river bank. Piper and he would come here when they needed to clear their mind. His mind being too clouded, interrupted his usual jittery personality. He remembered his attempt at stopping the event. He carried Piper once she collapsed to silently remind the chief the he had a daughter. He couldn't just give her away. But his trying failed. Then when Piper left, the goodbye was a barely seen. She was leaving, already getting on the wagon, and he in shock doesn't even move to do something. Piper waves and he just blinks. He saw the pain in her eyes of leaving the tribe.

And he got to thinking one day.

What is Piper going through? What pain are they making her live?

He decided to consult the eldest man in the tribe. He would bend the fire to find answers for Fire Stone.

"_Ah, my dear boy. I was expecting you. I knew you'd come soon enough." said the old man. _

Leo had entered the old hag's asi. The old man had his fire pit lit and smoke was swirling all around. Dancing images danced about. Fire light bent and mingled in the ground.

_"How'd you know I'd come?" _Leo asked.

_"My boy, I sense your mind full. There can only be one explanation. You miss Feather in the Wind and would like to know how she is. You are too easy." _The man said. His long white hair was pulled into a ponytail. His animal skin cloak reached his feet. Feathers of recognition hung on his head.

_"Okay then. Tell me. I need to know. How is she? Will she ever be back? Will I ever see her again?" _Leo asked desperately, sitting next to him.

_"Alright! Blank out your mind. Let your memories soar. Let Feather in the Wind breath again in your mind."_

Leo did as told and he soon felt in peace; calm, something the old man knows how to do very well.

The man began to chant in Cherokee and soon said, "_Feather in the Wind made a rough sacrifice. A sacrifice for love. Undeniable love."_

Leo's mind raced at that. Love? For who? The white man?

_"A sacrifice that caused pain amongst her loved ones. She put her feelings behind her neck. She made the sacrifice in moving on for her people. Learning to care for the pale-skinned and moving on with him. Sure her mind might know that but the spirit with in her might help her figure that question out."_

_"Learning to care for him? Why?"_

_"Oh my boy, understand that we are being forced out of our land once more, discreetly. Feather in the Wind is just one condition in slowing things down. She is royalty amongst our people therefore whites see more interest in her as bargain for land. They get her, we stay with our home. She left for you… And us."_

Not much might have been said from the old man's mouth but it is enough to put Leo in a thunder cloud.

_"How is she?" _Leo asked.

_"How else could she be? She is in pain. She needs to feel her family. Yet she is a strong girl. She hides her feelings from herself and her new family."_

_"No! We are her family!" _Leo protested.

_"Not anymore, according to the strings of life in the fire." _The old man cackled.

_"What?" _Leo said.

_"She has married the white man. Don't worry about him. He is kind hearted among his own. He fights for us. For our voice. I have met him once. Fine quality and not much pain lived in my heart when Feather in the Wind left. He will not harm her. He will protect her and care for her."_

_"But we are still her family."_

_"Well, yes, but she has a new family and a new life within her; something that will complete that new family."_

Leo blinked. Sure, the man was talking in code but those words rang in Leo's ear loud and clear.

_"You mean?"_

_"Yes my boy. She is with child. A child that will blend with paled ones and our kind."_

"_So she is to be a mother_?"

"_Yes. I have spoken to the chief and he said it is to be expected._"

Leo angered up inside. He stood up and stormed out of the asi. But before the boy took another step, the old man said, "_The chief said that you would have become his son if this would have not happened. You would have become his successor."_

Leo breathed that in and ran out. He ran down to river bank and has been there ever since.

With time all to himself, he got to more thinking. No one dared come near him.

Why was this affecting him so much? Was it possible that Leo had felt something for Piper. If so, he knew that chief would have said something. So why hadn't the chief said anything? Why did it have to be the old man?

_I'm not going to give up on Feather in the Wind. He can have Piper, but my Feather in the Wind is not going to be taken away_… What ever it takes_._

* * *

Short, but I wanted to include more culture. And more depth into the Piper/Leo aspect of the story.

-To make it clear (without giving out much detail), Piper is trying to adapt to her new life. She doesn't "seem to be doing fine in the situation". She is just trying to do it for her people. Putting as much feeling as she could to make the marriage work. Although Jason has other ideas…

~BeautiWind –heart-

PS – I am surprised no one has noticed the Esperanza part. Hopefully with this chapter of Leo, you guys will get it.


	7. 7: True To Your Spirit

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 7 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ True To Your Spirit ~

~ Piper ~

Piper couldn't help but feel that she has betrayed her people.

Her whole life she has had bad experiences with whites.

Piper was born in time where natives suffered from white's choices. On the now called Trail of Tears. She was born on the trail. Then her mother was killed by whites during a raid. Her best friend's, Leo, mother was taken away and maybe killed too. Her sister Light of the Moon was wed into a white family like Piper. Piper has not paid much attention to this thought, but maybe whites were also in charge on Grandpa Tom's death.

But here she was, being congratulated into her parenthood with Jason. Thalia and Reyna were pretty excited.

Piper just wanted to see the general's reaction to the news.

"When the baby comes, can I play with it?" Reyna asked Jason.

"Maybe, when the baby grows a bit. When it arrives, it will be too small to play." Jason stated to his young sister. Reyna pouted her steel brownish ones.

Piper smiled at the young girl.

Then Esperanza called Reyna for lights out. The young girl said good bye to everyone and drowsily made her way to Esperanza. Thalia sat down on the couch; Jason and Piper sat together in the love seat.

Once Reyna was out of ear shot, Thalia commented, "Oh dear brother. I didn't know you were capable of doing such deed."

"Thalia! "Jason warned.

"What?"

Jason shook his head, "I was wondering where my heavily sarcastic sister went."

Thalia playfully snarled at her brother. She turned to Piper. "So how are you feeling, sister?"

Piper, being caught in the sibling's interaction, didn't notice Thalia was talking to her.

"I'm sorry?"

Thalia chuckled. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Piper smiled small and placed a hand over her soon to be baby bump. "We're fine. I don't feel anything. I guess that if it weren't for the black out I had earlier, I would have never known. Esperanza is very good at finding out these types of things."

Jason smiled at her. Piper didn't know it but Jason had a skip in heart beat when she placed a hand over their unborn child.

"I can't wait..."

A comfortable silence settled over them. Piper did feel bad of this situation but she at least felt cared for in this house. Most of her own people do not run the same luck. She's heard the stories, lived the nightmares. It's hard to feel blessed when her people might be hurting now.

She felt nervous and jittery at the mention of parenthood.

She had imagined herself being a mother in Nature's time. Carrying a child to the lake to gather water. Or taking the child to see the old man tell stories about previous heroes. Of course that was when she still thought she was going to live in her tribe forever. Now she doesn't know where her child will stand.

That got her thinking of her father and those words of survival he told her as a child.

"_Feather in the Wind, you must remain true to your spirit within."_

What would he say of her pregnancy?

* * *

Short but this was a good place to stop, with the question to her father. Anyway, review please… THANKS!

Another thing, I think this is going to be a story I'll be updating regularly. I always feel inspired. Like an in-between story for you guys. Enjoy.

~BeautiWind –heart-


	8. 8: Feather in the Wind

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 8 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Feather in the Wind ~

~ Jason ~

After the talk with Thalia, Jason had told her that Piper needed rest and that they would be going to bed. When Thalia stopped observing them with a mischievous grin, she said good night. Jason and Piper walked back to their room. They entered and he shut the door.

Once Piper sat on the bed, Jason told her, "I'm sorry."

He hadn't realized he felt guilty that he got her pregnant. Then he smacked himself mentally.

_Of course you should feel guilty! You did… well… that… with her help, but you did… that…_ Jason snarled mentally.

Piper frowned. "Why?"

"Well, first of all thank you for this amazing gift that is our child but it kind of messes up our plan of courting each other in marriage. We were going to get to know each other first before conceiving a child. Remember?" Jason said, turning red as rose.

Piper chuckled lightly. "Well we should have thought of that before our wedding night. We thought it too late."

"Right…" Jason blushed with a nervous smirk.

Then Piper blushed. He had to take the time of day to take in her beauty. What ever expression she made she looked… beautiful. Even when she freaked out earlier. He couldn't have been happier with any other decision his father made for him. This was just an uncomfortable conversation but she made it seem easy. Maybe her ignorance to the subject made it easy…

They extinguished the candles and crawled in bed. She laid on her side, her back touching his chest. Jason put his warm palm on her belly. He had managed to pull her night gown up so he could access her bare belly. Close contact with their child.

He heard Piper's head nuzzle against her pillow.

He still couldn't get over the fact that they were going to have a child. It saddened him to think that maybe she had thought of it but living in her tribe married to someone she loves. There where a child was conceived in only pure love.

Not a legal agreement.

"Pipes, what is your name?" Jason asked.

She chuckled. "You just said it."

"No your real name. The one chosen from your personality; by someone in your tribe." Jason reinforced.

"Oh, it's Feather in the Wind."

"Feather in the Wind." Jason echoed. "It's beautiful. Who named you that?"

Piper semi-chuckled, "My father told me that my mother didn't let anyone else name me. She had wanted to be named that all her life for some reason. My name has nothing to do with me unless you count that I always follow the wind's path. Aside from that, nothing. My sister was named Light of the Moon because she was born on the brightest night ever."

"You have a sister?" Jason said then regretted it. Of course she did. Many natives are not only-ones.

"Yes but she was married to one of your own. I don't know where she is. I was too young when she was married." Piper confessed.

"I'm sorry, Feather in the Wind." Jason said, subconsciously using her real name.

Then Piper fell quiet. It was then he realized she was crying silently.

Jason thought, _This is why I have to do something. To help these spiritually earth-bound people have a voice. _

He hugged her tight. He didn't say a word for he knew it would not help. This is a deep pain and he shouldn't try to fill it with false pretenses. He planted a kiss on her cheek and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

They soon found sleep.

* * *

Another short chapter. Next chapter is better; shows more Piper/Jason/soon-to-be-parents action…

~BeautiWind –heart-

PS - Thank you to Reader (Guest) for correcting me on the summary. Thing is I still get confused by the two. Now it's changed to 'whites' than "Europeans, because yes, they were by then Americans. :)


	9. 9: Expecting

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 9 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Expecting ~

~ Piper ~

After two months, Piper was showing a bit more. She stood in front of floor length mirror. She turned to her side, wanting to see her baby. Now her usual clothes didn't fit around her waist. Her feet ached after two hours of any type of activity. That morning, Piper woke up to Jason by her side, with his warm hand on her belly. It was obvious that they anticipate the arrival of their child.

This day, Jason was going to do some complicated business arrangements with Percy that Piper had no intentions in finding out what they were. Financial and such. Piper loved it when Jason did business with Percy. That meant more time with Annabeth. Thalia still had study classes to accomplish so she wouldn't accompany them this morning.

Then there was a knock on the door. Piper quickly stopped standing in front of the mirror but it was too late. Jason, who knocked, noticed.

"Saw that." He smirked. He shut the door and walked to her. "Don't hide it. Be proud of showing it and trying to see yourself." He assured her.

"Doing so makes me feel like the ladies at the dressmaker shop. They always model their dresses before ever picking one to purchase." Piper stated, dropping her arms at her side.

Jason chuckled. "You're so pure, Pipes. I love that about you, you know?"

Piper sat at the edge of the bed. "Pure? Is that good?"

"Yes, it is. You stay your true self. And that will make a great character of our child you know. I hope it gathers your eyes. Our baby would look beautiful, like you." Jason said, placing his hand on her noticeable bump.

Piper couldn't help a grin. She loved the way he said 'our baby'. He wasn't ashamed of her or their child. He wanted to have it no matter what.

_Our._

Piper smiled, "I hope it wins your heart, Jason. You are so kind, I wouldn't want it to grow otherwise."

"Oh stop that." Jason blushed, "Now let's hurry. Percy and Annabeth would be arriving any second now."

Piper nodded. She stood and followed Jason, but not without sneaking a peek in the mirror once more.

~ I ~

"Hello, hello. Let's get going J." Percy stated once he arrived at the doorstep. Piper and Jason were waiting there already.

Annabeth smacked her husband's arm. "Say hello properly."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl. Hello, good morning. Piper." He kissed Piper's hand with his signature grin. She couldn't help but feel weird at such action. "J," he bowed.

"Oh enough of that, it doesn't come naturally to you Percy." Jason chuckled. Annabeth nodded, giving up. Piper smiled.

"Fine with me. Bye, Love. See you by dinner." Percy smiled at Annabeth. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and kissed Piper's hand once more.

Jason told Piper, by her ear, "Like Percy said we'll be back by supper time. Take care, both of you."

He kissed Piper's cheek as well and smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her baby bump.

Once the men left, Annabeth proceeded to hug Piper.

"Oh my! Look at you. That baby!" Annabeth rubbed her belly.

Piper giggled. She hadn't gotten used to people touching her belly. Reyna does it all the time and Piper can't get used to the tickling sensation.

Annabeth noticed, "Feels weird?"

Piper laughed and nodded. "A bit."

"So let's go. Get some fresh air." Annabeth said, preparing her sun umbrella. Soon enough, they were in town.

They had gotten deep into a conversation that Piper didn't know its roots.

"I would like to have a child someday. But my fear is that Percy being to hooked up in his political activism might not encounter his child at all. I'm sure he would love him but time with it might not take place." Annabeth confessed to Piper. "I mean Jason has an incredible gift of being able to balance out his family and work but Percy… I am worried."

"Annabeth, I am not the correct person to come out with this but I am sure if Percy sees and takes in your three years of marriage he would see that it's time to settle in and create a family." Piper encouraged.

Annabeth nodded and seemed to take in her words. "But at the moment, I don't see him as a father. You saw him today. He was already for work and nearly leaving without saying a mere hello. Only until I reminded him."

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" Piper narrowed her eyes. They stopped by a jewelry store. Piper picked up a beautiful turquoise stone necklace.

Annabeth nodded, staying by her side.

"Are you expecting as well?" Piper inquired.

Annabeth took a moment to respond. "No, I don't think so. But I think it's a feeling, you know? I feel different. Or maybe it's just a wish turning into an illusion. I don't know."

Piper studied her with her eyes and Annabeth felt intimidated. "Okay, maybe I am. The town doctor told me at my regular check-up."

"I'm sure if you sit Percy down and talk to him, but really talk to him, he'll understand that it's time to settle in." Piper restated.

"Will you help me? I feel that I can't talk to him anymore. We have lost that. It wasn't like that. We used to joke around and kid, now he is serious. I mean it should be a good thing but that is not how we work. I'm serious, he's goofy. It balances out."

"You love him?" Piper asked her.

"Yes." Annabeth answered immediately.

"Then keep trying, now more than ever. You have a life within you. Don't give up. And you can count on me like when you said I could count on you." Piper supported.

"Thank you." Then Annabeth decided to lighten up the mood, "We'll be mothers almost at the same time."

"Yes," Piper chuckled. She turned her head towards the bakery. The smoke from the oven was swirling in the air. The freshly baked bread was calling her name.

Annabeth noticed, "Everything alright?"

"Uh, yes…" Piper said mesmerized.

"Let's go; I want some too anyway." Annabeth chuckled and together the two mothers-to-be walked to the bakery.

~ I ~

~ Jason ~

In his office, Jason along with his best friend, Percy were writing an article to publish in the newspaper. Just a few more words…

"Aha!" Percy exclaimed.

Jason, stirring his coffee walked over to him. "What is it?"

"This ready to publish. I'm going to take it to Hephaestus. He might forge a mold for us to use to print this babe up." Percy stood from his desk.

"Hey, are you sure? We are a peace fighting group here. Remember what the mayor said. 'No misunderstandings'." Jason snatched the article from Percy's hands, earning a scowl from him. Jason smirked.

After Jason proofread it, he let Percy go to Hephaestus.

Jason chuckled. He started to bring on the blank paper to send a copy to the newspaper company.

As he did so, he began to think of his child. He wondered if Piper would be a great mother. She is an amazing pure hearted person but will she be able to handle motherhood. Jason would have to learn but Piper is practically a child. He hated the fact she is just a child and that he and her… well yeah… Sure many men had young wives but that didn't reassure Jason.

How can a child raise a child? Piper is mature and responsible but she is still a young.

Then an idea occurred to Jason. Is Percy ever going to have a child? He is one year older than Jason and Jason has already beat him in that scoreboard. Jason had the feeling that soon, Annabeth would be expecting.

Then he thought of Percy's obsessive side. This activism was taking in to many cells in his brain. Nothing else matter. Their talks only consisted of their work. He used to brag about Annabeth 'til Jason's exhaustion. Now, he talked about the lands and people within.

This is something he would have to manly-talk with Percy.

* * *

Not a good ending, but it's something. For next chapters, get your fancy dresses and masks ready. A masquerade ball in-the-making is-a-coming in the next chappies!

~BeautiWind –heart-


	10. 10: Keeping It Together

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 10 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Europeans, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Keeping It Together ~

~ Piper ~

_One month later…_

The town mayor has composed a masquerade ball in honor of the new shipments from Europe. Invitations are sent out and the Grace family is invited. Better said all of the high-society clans in town are invited.

"Can I go too?" Reyna asked just after Jason read the invitation that was slipped from under the door.

"Uh, I don't think so Reyna. It says 'Please remain children under thirteen at home.' Sorry, baby." Jason told his sister.

Reyna had grown close to Piper so when she heard that, she recoiled in her sister-in-law's arms. Esperanza says that it's because Piper's pregnant. The baby acts like a magnet to small children and they instantly feel warm with Piper; that and her personality.

Reyna pouted. "But I am already seven."

"Don't worry, Reyna. I'll tuck you into bed. Tomorrow your teacher is coming extra early." Piper told her.

In the past month, since Reyna's father is no where near Virginia, Jason and Piper have taken care of Reyna's education. Jason pays the home teacher and Piper tries to help Reyna in reminding her to do her daily tasks. She hasn't been able but to notice that whenever she looks after Reyna, Jason's eyes twinkle in the sunlight at her.

"Okay," Reyna pouted quietly.

"Say goodnight to your siblings." Piper instructed.

"Night, Jason." She kissed Jason's cheek, "Night," she kissed Thalia's cheek.

Piper held out her hand to Reyna, "Let's go."

Reyna joined her hand with Piper's and they made their way to Reyna's room.

"Let's get you into your night gown." Piper said, gathering Reyna's gown from the drawer. Reyna yawned and nodded, rubbing her eyes. She lifted her arms and with Piper's help she was ready for bed in minutes.

Piper folded the covers and patted the bed for Reyna to jump in.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Reyna asked, eyeing the bed space.

Piper grinned, "Sure. Come."

Piper sat at the edge of the bed and let Reyna in her arms. Piper began to play with Reyna's hair until the seven year asked a question.

"Piper, how come you are to have a baby?" Reyna asked, poking softly at Piper growing baby bump.

Piper laughed nervously. "We'll it's what happens when a couple get married."

"Oh like Dylan and Catherine? And Annabeth's brother Luke with his wife? And Annabeth and Percy?" Reyna asked.

Piper frowned, "I am not sure, I don't know them, except Annabeth and Percy. But yes, maybe like them if they have children. If the wife is to have a child it's because the couple is ready to have a family."

"Oh so you are going to have a family, too." Then Reyna frowned, "But you already have a family."

"You are right. A wonderful family. So instead of starting a new family, Jason and I are making ours bigger." Piper tapped Reyna's nose.

"Can it be a girl so we can play with my stuffed dogs?" Reyna lazily pointed behind her where her favorite gold and silver stuffed dogs laid.

Piper smiled, "I don't think I have control over that but I hope it is to fulfill your wish, sweetie."

Reyna smiled and nodded off to sleep.

Piper hadn't noticed that she fell asleep in Reyna's room until someone came to find her around midnight.

"Pipes?" She felt a distant voice call her and shake her. "Pipes?"

Piper's eyes shot open as she made a small move and almost feel off the bed.

The voice chuckled and caught Piper right on time. "Careful, Love. You fell asleep in a bad angle. The baby."

"Right…" Piper muttered.

Jason, she noticed, helped her stand. "Are you okay?"

Piper nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Just sleepy."

Then Jason grew worried, "And the baby? Is it okay?"

Piper smiled at him. She still hasn't gotten used that they are to be parents in a few months. Jason is always more careful than she ever is. And that is not good.

"Sleepy as well." Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder. He chuckled and made a gesture to give him a second.

"Let me pull the blanket over Reyna." He repositioned the blanket on Reyna and landed a hand on Piper's waist.

Piper then got an idea. She lifted her arms up like she used to do at her father. Her father would carry her to her cot. Hopefully, Jason would get the message.

He did. "Really, Pipes?"

Piper giggled slightly and nodded.

"The works…" Jason chuckled. He carried Piper, bridal-style, out of Reyna's room. "My little girl."

Piper rested her head on the crook of his neck and crossed her arms around it. Jason tensed as he felt her breath on his neck. He closed the door and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. He shut the door and proceeded to bed.

~ I ~

~ Jason ~

As Jason laid Piper on the bed he had to resist the urge to kiss her lips as his face hovered over hers. Piper curled lazily into a ball on the bed. Jason chuckled, steadying himself in the mere spot aside her, still hovering her just slightly higher.

"Piper," Jason said, seeing as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Can I have a kiss good night?" Jason smirked, playfully.

"Hmm?" Piper's voice vibrated through his arms.

"A kiss?" he tried once more.

Piper 'hmm'ed again. Then she lifted herself up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She smiled warmly at him and her eyes gleamed in the candle lit room.

Jason had to avoid his male mind's words. He wanted Piper again. He wanted to make her his once more. But he had to make the best of this situation. Piper was still a young girl. She had just given one more reason to remind him; with the carrying her to bed and all.

_Keep it together, _He thought.

Then Piper kissed him sweetly, just barely playing with his lips. He wanted more but he stood his ground. "Good night."

His voice was hollow and low. She smiled once more and layed back down. He kissed her cheek and glided to his side of the bed. He laid against her back, overdoing a hand on her belly. Soon he fell asleep after her.

~ I ~

_The Next Day…_

He let Piper sleep more, for the baby's sake. He kissed her forehead and got dressed.

Today was the secret meeting with the mayor. The mayor didn't want to come out and say it but he supported Jason's activism. A month ago, when Percy and Annabeth came over, he and Percy went to see the mayor. They are planning to seek a letter in which they state their beliefs. Of course they have to get signatures for it.

And that is why they are planning a stand-up.

He quickly headed down stairs to the kitchen. He headed straight for the pantry. He needed a glass of orange juice at least for the hard day.

"What do you think your doing, young man?" A voice said behind him.

Jason flinched and slowly turned around.

Esperanza was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, "Off my realm, boy."

Jason chuckled, "Sorry forgot."

He retreated from the pantry. He leaned against the wooden island and watched the old lady go into the kitchen and serve him a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Nana." Jason told her as she sipped the juice.

"Where are you going so early?" Esperanza chuckled.

"I'm off to see the mayor with Percy." Jason told her, "Please don't tell the others where I'm off. It's orders from the mayor."

"May I know?"

"As much as I would like to tell you, I can't. Not even Pipes know." Jason clarified.

Esperanza smiled, "You care for her."

"I'm sorry?" Jason sipped his juice.

"I've noticed the nickname." Esperanza chuckled.

"Oh that. It just stuck to me." Jason admitted with a laugh.

"Yes. And the way you care for her. The way you talk to her; you talk _about_ her. I bet my dishcloth that you are starting to love her." Esperanza reasoned with a pointing finger.

Jason blinked. Did he?

Well, Piper is always on his mind. The baby never fails to appear in his futuristic dreams at night. Piper is always there, being the mother. He feels weak whenever they share a sweet kiss or even a minor encounter. He wants to spend every night in her arms. He falls for her eyes every time his meets hers.

Jason had gone into space confirming Esperanza's words.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, son?" Esperanza smirked, the crow's feet at the sides of her eyes entwining.

Jason snapped out of his reverie. "Um, yes. Thank you Nana. Tell Piper I'll be back by supper."

"Oh son. I think you'll have to come back sooner than that." Esperanza warned.

"And why is that?" Jason said, putting on his coat.

"Your brother sent a letter. He is to arrive this evening. He is bringing his wife and child. To meet them. Isn't that great? And well for the ball." Esperanza smiled wide.

"Oh, I'll try, Nana." Jason assured her. "No promises though."

"Okay, boy. Go now before the family wakes."

"Okay Nana."

* * *

Wow, chapter 10 already...

Piece of advice, keep in mind Piper's roots and character's relationships for near future chapters. Well more precisely, next chapter…

Review please!

~ BeautiWind –heart-


	11. 11: No Words

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 11 ~

**Rated M**

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ No Words ~

~ Piper/Jason ~

Piper turned to her other side, trying to find the warmth she had been accustomed to in these past months. Yet, when she did so, she didn't find it. Her hands searched over the ragged sheets and nothing stopped her hands. Her eyes fluttered open.

She only saw the blanket disheveled before her. The pillow still had the denture of his head; however, his warmth was preserved in the sheets. He had barely left.

She sighed.

Then a knock came through the door. Esperanza peeked in.

Piper sat up and smiled to the old woman. "_Good morning, Esperanza._"

"_My dear Piper. How are you today? Any sicknesses_?" Esperanza asked, experienced.

"_Strangely enough, not yet. No_." Piper confessed. It was true. She knew that an expecting woman had morning sicknesses and pains but not her. Piper did not experience a thing besides sore ankles and cranky moods once in while.

Piper was four months into her pregnancy, yet all she had was a small barely noticeable bump. Just the right size to put her hand on to rest.

Piper swooshed her legs over the side of the bed and looked out on the window. Local people were already working on fields. Slaves were already working under the bright light of the early sun. She saw everyone she has grown used these passed four months. Everyone except her husband.

"_Esperanza, where is Jason_?" Piper questioned.

"_Oh, you know him by now. He is off to work as usual. Early boy, him. He didn't even eat a proper breakfast_." Esperanza shook her head.

Piper smiled small. She still was missing much the warmth he had provided her throughout the night. She missed the way he held her. She missed the way he kissed her cheek. Although she did not fancy the way his chaste kisses left a mild desire for him, in other ways that scared her.

"_Oh,"_ Piper said sadly.

"_Don't worry child. He'll back as usual."_ Esperanza reassured Piper.

Piper nodded and told Esperanza if she could help her dress. Twenty minutes later, Piper was dresses in a flowy dress from her lower chest and on. For her pregnancy and all, Jason had ordered Esperanza to get her hands on a new wardrobe for Piper. So far, she was grateful. All those tight dresses made her irritable.

Jason has been very patient with her even if she has had only two attacks. She breaks down and cries. Jason makes sure she is fine and tells her that everything is going to be fine. He caresses her face and kisses her forehead.

It's incredible how she has grown to miss him during his work days.

"_Piper. Today is the day Dylan, the last sibling of the family, will come. He is to present his wife Marie and their child to the family. It was quite a weird way he left. Anyway, I am just warning you of his attempts. He is very… what's the word?... easy going but not in a good way. Beware."_ Esperanza warned.

Just by those simple words she fears of her brother in law.

Later that night, Piper is restless, waiting for Jason to arrive. She does not want for Dylan to approach her with out her husband present.

Luckily, Jason arrives in record time.

"Hello, hello. I am back." Jason said as he put his hat and coat on the rack. His usual.

When he arrived, Reyna was reading a book to Piper, showing her how to imagine the scenery. But when Jason arrived, Reyna threw the book over her head and ran to her brother. Piper didn't stay behind.

They hugged Jason as a greeting with Piper's being a bit too long.

"Missed me much, now?" Jason chuckled as he unclasped his wife arms of his neck.

"You have no idea." Piper told him.

"I'm going to go now." Reyna said as she seemed to notice the simple beginnings of a romantic tension.

"Your brother will be arriving in a few hours." Piper informed him.

"And that is why I have arrived a bit earlier than usual." Jason said.

Piper nodded and followed Jason upstairs. Once they arrived Jason closed the door. He sat on the bed.

"I was hoping to prepare and bathe before we encounter my dear brother." Jason said, unbuckling his boots.

Piper, in between all the commotion of the cooking and caring for Reyna, she had forgotten to pamper herself as well.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll bathe as well. I head down to the bathroom in the hallway." Piper said, preparing a change of clothes. She opened drawers and messily searched for a dress.

Jason seemed to catch a bit of his wife's tension. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her barren shoulders; her dress straps had fallen.

Piper jumped.

"Pipes? Are you alright?" Jason said, trying again to put a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't budge.

"Uh, yes, but I am afraid that I am bit anxious and I don't know why." Piper told him. It wasn't a full lie but she lied to him. She didn't know why. And that 'why' is to arrive in a few hours.

"Excuse me for asking, Pipes, but would care to bathe with me? I might help ease that anxiety. After all, the baby might be agitated." Jason smiled warmly at her. His eyes, inviting, just knew how to make her feel safe inside.

"Can we do that?" Piper asked him, not thinking about it twice.

Jason took her hands and pulled her towards their restroom. "I don't see it written as a sin."

Piper relaxed and smiled at him. They entered the bathroom and a few pitchers of water were set there by Esperanza. The water was cold but not freezing, yet. If they worked well, the water they had would suffice them well enough.

"Here, I'll bring the pitchers closer and you bring the soap from the cupboard. Then I'll help you undress." Jason told her. He turned around and began with the pitchers.

Piper couldn't help but blush crimson red when he mentioned he'd help her undress. It's been four months since they'd last had intimacy and the closest they've had to an encounter is when he lays a hand on their child at night.

She grabs the soap and washcloths. By the time she came back, Jason had taken off his shirt and brought the pitchers closer to the tub. The tub, luckily, could fit them if they stood on their knees or simply just stood.

She handed him the soap and stood quietly as she saw him prepare the soap and washcloths, wetting them and rubbing them against the bars of soap. She also couldn't help to keep her eyes off his bare chest. The way his arms moved as he prepared the cloths. Seeing closely at how they work, made Piper feel safe, looking at how they move to probably protect her.

When he was done, he smiled at her and said, "Do you want me to help you undress?"

Again, she blushed but she nodded. Piper had no idea why she wasn't talking. Jason seemed to notice as well but made no comment.

He walked to her and stood behind her. He began to work on the laces and buttons of the dress. Then on the loose fitting corset. His arms brushed slightly against her hips. And soon enough she was wrapped in a towel while Jason undressed. Piper felt just as she had on their wedding night, unsure on how to proceed and sneaking glances at his bare and firm chest. Whenever she did so, she looked away quickly.

However, Jason didn't notice but he had his suspicions that she was looking at him.

"Alright, I have no idea how we'll do this but I guess we can settle on our knees." Jason motioned to the tub. She nodded and knelt on the tub. Soon Jason climbed in after. Being behind her, Jason could easily unbraid her hair. She had united her small braids on the back of her head. He did as so and unbraided her hair. His fingers passed over her neck as he swept her hair to the side. She shivered at his touch.

"Alright, I'll try to warm up the cloth with my hands but it won't be much help." Jason told her, kissing her shoulder. She nodded.

He began to pass the cloth on her back, sweeping up to her arms. She loved this. He was being so careful with her that each sweep of the cloth was warm. His hands passed over her skin, lathing her in soap. He had managed to go down to her thighs and feet and helped her there. He then got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to try to wash her in front. Piper could feel his little friend swaying behind her as he moved. She tried to not pay attention at that. He passed the wash cloth over tummy and she swore she could feel the tiniest of kicks from inside her. Esperanza told her that time still remained for any signal of life but Piper swore it happened.

He passed the cloth over her chest, his arms brushing against her breasts. Piper shuddered a bit on that part but let it pass. She laid her head on his shoulder and let him wash her neck and shoulders. When it came to her private parts, Jason asked her if she wanted proceed from there. She accepted. She noticed that despite being it a bit chilly, she warm down under. It was then and there she noticed how much of an effect he has on her.

Jason chose the warmest pitcher out of all and with that she rinsed her off. Of course it was a bit cold but Piper managed it. She felt however warm when he passed his hand to sweep the stubborn soap.

Throughout all of this he had managed to wash himself off too.

He didn't wash her hair for it isn't okay at the moment to have a cold head on a cold night, the baby and all. Besides, wet hair through out the evening didn't seem right. So both of them agreed that it's okay like that. Soon they stepped out and Jason helped her once more to dry off. He wrapped the towel around her and they walked out. While Piper was deciding what to wear for this type of evening, Jason dressed and scented himself up. Piper immediately took in that scent on pine and something indescribable but that determined it was him beside her when she woke up in the morning.

"You ready…" Jason faltered when he saw her in nothing but a towel. He chuckled slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what to wear." Piper confessed.

She looked up at Jason and saw that he had dressed up nicely. His hair was combed back. He wore dress pants and suit, although his coat was laid on the bed. He was wearing a white shirt with a neck tie hanging from his neck.

"Well, why don't you wear this one? You chose the fabric after all." Jason pointed to a dress fitted to her pregnancy that had a light olive green color that reminded her the fresh tall grass she used to play in as a child. Of course it was sophisticated and pampered so that it was suited for an event.

Piper nodded. "Alright."

Before she could move, Jason planted a kiss on the crook of her neck. She stood frozen on the spot. He began to go farther up north to her jawbone. The smallest of moans escaped her mouth. He turned her around and immediately crashed his lips on hers. There was a hidden desperation from both parties that was unknown. Piper felt herself grow heated down there. Jason had the beginning of a new friend. This was not something they could avoid now.

"Jason…?" Piper commenced but then he shut her lips with his.

He broke apart for a second and without second thought, said. "Please Pipes. Now."

Piper at any given time wouldn't have understood his plea but she did because at the moment, she as well was feeling the same desire.

They moved in unison to the bed, the chosen dress clinging to her hand by a thread, theoretically speaking. She set it off somewhere and let herself be laid down by her husband. He climbed on top of her and began to unbuckle his pants and slide off his shoes. His shirt; she was responsible for. Soon enough they were bare and kissing furiously, the heat never gave up on them.

"Piper… I… love you," he said, sliding his hand gently over her leg up and down. She clung on to him for dear life after that. She wanted to keep his lips on hers forever.

She didn't reply but she didn't have too. Her impassioned kisses said it all. Besides, he just proclaimed his love for her. She was bound to be quiet after such revelation.

...

"I love you." Piper told him, between breaths.

He kissed her, passionately.

...

Recovering from their moment, Jason broke the kiss and slid out of her. He caressed her cheek lovingly and covered her with her towel.

"We have to get ready, you know." Jason smirked.

"Well what if you help me and I'll help you?" Piper thought out loud.

"Alright, Love. We'll do that." Jason smiled and stood up.

He extended his hand for her. She took it and sat up. Standing up, she realized the effects this had had on her. She was sore from not doing this often and keeping her legs together was going to be hard. And walking calmly was going to be challenge all night.

Jason realized this and he quickly said, "I'm sorry, Pipes."

"Good things come with a price right?" Piper said, grabbing her dress and slipping in after she had put on her undergarments.

He blinked but chuckled. "Yes." Then he said, mischievously, "Maybe we can continue after dinner tonight... Just a thought."

She blushed as an answer and proceeded to help him.

Piper had dressed and now she buckling his belt. She had to keep concentrated but his barren chest made it really hard for her. Jason began to slip on his shirt but at midway, Piper stopped the flow of the shirt and passed her small hands over his chest. She put a hand over the left side and soon felt a thumping. His heart.

"I love you, Piper. I meant it when I said it earlier." Jason told her, lifting her chin so he could see her ever-changing eyes. She looked straight in his eyes and she thought definitively, that Jason loved her and that, breaking her promise to her father, she loved him too.

And she told him that.

"I love you too." Piper told him and kissed him softly. She placed a hand on his neck and her other hand didn't find a spot to land on. Jason took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He placed his other hand on her chin, lifting her up.

They broke apart for air.

"Shall we get going; Dylan would get here any moment now." Jason told her, adjusting his shirt and coat.

That anxiety she had felt before, vanished with Jason. She was safe after all.

She nodded.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am back. Hope you liked this chapter. Pretty Jasper filled. Figured they needed some heat. And they love each other so yeah...Dylan comes home next chapter. **

**And do you have your dresses ready? No? Well hurry. The ball is around the corner.**

**Spring break is here. Finally! I needed a break from those assholes from school. .~. .-.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


	12. 12: Arrivals

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 12 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Arrivals ~

~ Piper ~

Piper took Jason's hand and let him lead her downstairs.

Going down the stairs after what they had just experience was tempting to continue. The smiles on their faces didn't fade out. The playful smirk hidden beneath those smiles didn't either. Carefully, one by one, they descended from the steps and arrived down, bumping into Reyna.

Reyna had the last stages of a laugh on her face. She was looking into the living room when she had bumped into them.

"Omph," Reyna said when she bumped into them, "I was just going to go get you. Dylan has arrived!"

The happiness was evident on the seven year old. As if a joke was recently said.

"Really," Jason said steadying her, "Then let us go greet him together, shall we?"

Reyna nodded violently and practically squirmed out of her brother's hold and into the living room.

When Piper entered the room, she thought she was seeing double. On the couch was Jason. But Jason was also standing next to her. Putting the pieces together, she figured the look-a-like of Jason was his older brother Dylan and beside him, his wife and newborn daughter.

"Dylan! Brother!" Jason came up to his brother and gave a firm hand shake.

"Jay, long time, no see." Dylan told him. "Let me introduce you to my family. This my wife, Catherine and our daughter, Josephine."

Piper could see something in Jason's eyes. Surprise? Yes that's it. It is as if Dylan courteous behavior was unusual and by what she has heard, Piper didn't argue with that.

Jason planted a light kiss on Catherine's hand and she smiled, holding her daughter tightly. Jason then wiggled a finger to his new niece's little hand. Josephine wrapped her little finger around his finger. Piper smiled at the scene. She could see that Jason is waiting anxiously their child. Just by looking at how he treats children; Reyna and now Josephine.

Jason stepped out of his reverie and stood up. He turned to Piper gestured her to come forward. Piper did as so.

"This is Piper. My wife and she is expecting our first child." Jason introduced proudly, placing a hand on Piper's stomach.

Piper smiled at the late family. Catherine smiled back.

She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes, a pretty emerald color, showed kindness beyond comparison. Her facial features were elegant and bold, yet had that fragile twist. Her hair was a light brown, almost blonde. She wore a gown that puffed out all around the bottom of it. Similar to the ones Piper used to wear. In her arms, Catherine held her baby, wrapped in a pink lace and wool blanket.

Piper glanced at the infamous elder brother of the Grace clan. She immediately felt intimidated. The courteous Dylan she saw a few minutes ago was replaced by an observant and inspecting Dylan, eyeing her from head to toe. He extended his hand for hers and kissed it, making the kiss last a bit longer than it should.

"I've heard of your wife, Jay, but I never thought she was this beautiful. Thalia was evidently wrong when she stated you would never get one. And beautiful not even." Dylan said Jason, still holding her hand as well as her gaze.

Piper retracted her hand from her brother-in-law's.

Piper looked around and saw Thalia standing next to Catherine, silently asking for the baby girl.

Catherine smiled and handed the baby to Thalia, who took her and began to coo at her.

"Shall we get head to the dining table?" Jason asked in general.

~ I ~

"-couldn't help it. I had to marry her. And all of you know how I was with compromises. I never kept them but once I laid my eyes on Catherine, here, I couldn't just let her go." Dylan finished telling the family of his first encounter with his wife. "Then I proposed. And now here we are enjoying our first daughter."

Dylan laid his eyes lovingly at Catherine. She smiled and looked behind her shoulder to where Esperanza stood with Josephine, feeding her.

"Oh please stop it. Dear, I think we have bored them with this story." Catherine said in all modesty.

"No! I think pretty." Reyna said dreamily.

Everyone chuckled.

After a few moments of eating, Catherine spoke up.

"Piper, I couldn't help but noticed that you are barely beginning your pregnancy. In anything you have doubts, don't hesitate to ask." Catherine said to her invitingly.

Then a sound was heard from beside, Jason. Thalia had stabbed her fork into her food a bit to loudly. There was something different from her expression, though. But Piper couldn't pin it.

"Thank you." Piper said to Catherine.

"Not much of a talker you got there, brother." Dylan observed, eyeing Piper with those uncomfortable eyes.

Jason didn't seem to notice and chuckled.

"She is just shy, that's all. She hasn't been talking much lately, today." Jason said, setting his hand on her.

Catherine spoke up before any else could. "Oh excuse her. Being pregnant, our energy is low. Even talking requires energy and so what if she doesn't for a few hours, right Piper?"

"Right." Piper chuckled.

"Well, I just said so." Dylan defended himself.

The seating at the table was like this: Dylan at the head of the table, taking the general's chair. Catherine to his right. Piper to his left. Jason next her, Reyna next to Catherine. And Thalia sat next to Jason. An empty head seat was left.

Piper hadn't noticed she was seated next to Dylan until everyone was settled and it was late to make a change.

A non-important chatter sprung at the table. Piper smiled and chuckled and nodded at whatever they talked about. Frankly, the reason she hasn't been talking much is the simple reason that she is anxious. Jason had helped her settle a bit but then the infamous Dylan came and all those mixed feelings came. She didn't know why, but just that her brother-in-law makes her _very_ uncomfortable.

Jason made a general comment and everyone laughed. Dylan laughed loudly and caused her to jump. It could seem an accident, but he rubbed his leg against Piper's.

She quickly stopped laughing.

She looked at Dylan and he just had a hungry eye? Hungry? He was eating and hunger didn't seem appropriate to describe what his gaze looked like but that is the first word that came to her mind. It just didn't fit to the eating-type of hungry. So what type?

She broke the interaction and retracted her leg from the original spot. He sat back.

And then it happened again. And it didn't seem like an accident this time. He leaned forward and soon she felt another sensation but this time on her leg. His hand. His hand was on her leg. Why? What was he attempting?

Soon, dinner came to an end and everyone said their "good nights". Just Jason and Dylan stayed behind to talk.

And Piper respected that. She just wanted to stay away.

Just as Piper was to enter her bedroom, Catherine came behind her.

"Piper, may I speak with you?" she asked kindly.

"Of course." Piper said. She gestured inside the bedroom. "In here, is okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Catherine said, with a bit of hurry in her voice.

They entered the room and they agreed to sit in the couches settled near the window.

"I saw what happened at dinner. With Dylan." Catherine began. Piper's heart raced. Hopefully, with what she saw, Catherine didn't get a wrong idea. Catherine was holding her sleeping child and she passed a finger over her soft cheek.

"Would you like to hold her?" Catherine asked.

Piper felt insecure about that. She was afraid that in a few months she was to hold her own child and she was afraid that she might let him fall. Now she was given the choice to hold a baby and get used to it.

Catherine noticed, "Don't worry. Just hold her tightly. She won't fall."

Piper took the baby and held her dearly.

Instantly, Piper felt the peace that many women describe when holding a child. Josephine was breathing soothingly, enjoying and preserving each inhale. Her slight pink arms were crossed over her tummy. Wearing a light pink dress, Josephine looked like an angel.

"She is beautiful, Catherine. Congratulations." Piper said sincerely.

"Thank you." She replied.

They spent a few minutes admiring Josephine's features.

Then Catherine spoke: "I know Dylan wasn't a settling type of guy. And when we married, he wasn't one to change."

Piper wasn't sure where Catherine was going.

"Like I said before, I saw what happened at dinner. Dylan and his action under the table were irresponsible. And for that I apologize."

Piper looked up from Josephine and settled her gaze into Catherine's.

"I have no desire in preceding any action with Dylan. In fact, my nervousness for him due to what I've heard made me quiet. However, I see no harm. Just something of a minor flirt." Piper reassured her.

Catherine nodded. "It's just I fear that in our stay here, he might wish to keep at his game. I am grateful at you for not trying anything as well. I see that you love Jason very much and seek no harm to him."

Piper slightly blushed. Of course she loved Jason; it's just funny to think of how she became to love him.

"I would never do anything to hurt Jason." Piper enforced.

"And well, you are very young, Piper. How old are you? Fifteen? Fourteen?" Catherine inquired.

"Around there." Piper said.

"Way too young. And Dylan likes young girls. You saw it by yourself." She told Piper.

"I will stay miles away, Catherine." Piper said, fearing for Dylan's attempts. She vaguely remembered of James' attack on her way to Virginia.

"I trust you." Catherine took Josephine from Piper's hands and smiled.

* * *

Hey guys. I was witting for another story and couldn't help but think of this chapter, so I wrote it.

Hope you like it.

~BeautiWind –heart-

PS – I like the new format for FanFiction. It's classy.


	13. 13: Jealousy and Confessions

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 13 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Jealousy and Confessions ~

~ Jason ~

"Brother, my dear brother, that wife of yours is quite the beauty. Those eyes! Amazing! What I'd do to just sneak a glance without a compromise right now at that prize." Dylan exclaimed, in a hushed voice. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"I'm sorry?" Jason questioned.

Suddenly, they had jumped from a conversation about current events in society to Piper's beauty. Jason didn't like the outcomes in view at the moment and he feared Dylan was up to some of his old tricks. Although, Jason didn't think Dylan's tricks were old. In fact, Dylan hasn't made them old yet.

Dylan Grace was a weird creature if you ask the rest of the Grace siblings. Always the one that got in trouble. The one that was behind women's skirts, no matter his age. And despite that, Dylan made General Grace proud, maybe because he was just like him when he was younger. The other siblings refrained from being like their father. But Dylan didn't.

"Please excuse me brother, but you can't deny a man of looking and _appreciating_ your wife's beauty. She is just…" Dylan said, tapping his finger against his leg.

Jason began to feel something in his chest and he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what he felt. Jealousy. Jealousy because he knew what Dylan was capable of. Even the most level headed woman had fallen for his tricks. It wouldn't excuse Piper; even though he trusted her.

"She is just _what?_" Jason said, angered.

He clenched his fists and stuck them together.

Dylan didn't seem to catch Jason's reaction. "Irresistible…"

The nerve his brother has. He has a wife and a _child_. He is supposed to be calm now. But in the back of his head he knew that it was shooting too high. Dylan never in his life was level headed and responsible. Or _calm_. Why should he be now?

Jason tried to breathe normally, be he just couldn't. Here was his brother, fishing out his wife like some fisherman, studying his catch.

"Dylan, I will be rational. I will not let you chase after my wife. And for that, I forbid you to be near her." Jason said, breathing hard.

Dylan blinked for a second. He seemed to take in that Jason was unpleased.

"Oh, ehem, uh, I am sorry Brother. I just can't seem to get used to the fact that I am married." Dylan said, cynically.

Jason didn't believe him. He knew his manipulative brother. He knew his words were not sincere. From this moment and on, Jason promised to Piper, mentally, that he would not let Dylan near her. He would not let his brother touch her.

"And you are married to a beautiful woman who had your daughter. Be faithful to her, even in your mind! I can see she loves you, and to put up with you, she must so deeply." Jason told him.

Jason's brother seemed to take in his words for the first time and nodded.

"I am sorry, Brother. I will not make any unsettling movement on your wife. But take this as a lesson. Any man will be after your wife." Dylan pointed his finger at his younger brother.

"Don't make this about me." Jason reclaimed.

Dylan seemed to give up.

"Well brother, it has been a pleasure to have this talk with you but sadly, I am going to bed. Long trip in a crowded carriage and a crying baby means no shut–eye. So good night." Dylan said, stretching out of his seat on the couch.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw Dylan smirking as he made his way to the staircase.

Jason decided to not go to bed yet. He needed to calm his anger. He wasn't going to present himself to Piper in this state. He would just scare her with anything irrational he might say.

So instead of going to their bedroom, he headed outside to the garden.

He began to think. The garden always brought thoughts to his mind. After all it is the place where actually spent time with his mother.

His mother died when Reyna was born. She was a kind woman, despite her excessive drinking. During her hangovers and headaches she was no friendly neighbor. His mother understood them when no one else seemed to know why Jason and Thalia disobeyed their father's footsteps unlike Dylan.

His mother was the contraire of his father's personality. She was understanding, kind, humane, motherly; anything a decent woman should be.

He remembered the times when his mother waited for the arrival of his sisters. For Thalia, he hardly remembered for he was barely two years old but she always told him that he should care greatly for his sister. And he did. He remembered Dylan being jealous of a new baby girl, the light of their father's eyes, and him just being happy to have a baby to play with. Dylan wasn't much of a playing-type of boy.

Then for the waiting of Reyna, he remembered it well. Thalia was always pouting and bad-tempered, jealous of the suspicion that it might be a girl. Their mother always took a break of drinking during her pregnancies and tried to care for her self greatly. However, when Reyna came she left. For good.

Their mother always had that extra motherly glow in her eyes. Similar to Piper's when ever they talk about the child. How it might turn out. Who would it look like. What gender it might be. All these thoughts brought the calmness he was searching for when he entered the garden.

"Jason?" he heard a voice from behind.

He turned around to see his wife with a placed hand on her belly and a worried expression.

"Piper. Hey." Jason said, coming up to her and kissing her cheek. He instantly showed a smiled on his face.

"What are you doing here? I was waiting for you, but I didn't see you. Then I saw you when I looked out the window. Are you alright?" Piper told him.

Jason didn't want to tell her about his conversation with Dylan. He didn't want to begin anything.

"Oh yes, Love. I just needed a fresh breath of air. That's all. Besides, this place reminds me of my mother." Jason said, avoiding a yawn at the end of his sentence.

"Okay then." Piper smiled at him.

There was a comfortable silence in which they just looked into each other's eyes, sparkling blue to multicolored. And then he couldn't contain himself.

Her lips were in front of him, soft pinkish. The lips he has grown to love the feeling of when they are against his. The perfect set of lips that made him melt, a feeling no other woman he courted made him feel.

He couldn't contain himself.

He crashed his lips on hers. She immediately responded. He put his hands on her neck, under her hair. This action made her shiver against his body. She gripped his forearms with her hands. Jason smiled into the kiss when he felt sincerity and care. Her lips are warm, even though of the cold… He feels Piper shiver against him, again. He pulled back.

"Piper, you came with no coat." Jason said, passing his hands over her arms. She was wearing her nightgown with a long robe over, which he assumed was his by the length.

"I didn't think I would take long out here." Piper told him as Jason took of his coat and putting it over her shoulders.

"Well then, shall we head inside. You might catch a cold." Jason said to his wife, hugging her tightly.

They hurried upstairs to their bedroom. The fireplace was lit and the warmth settled over Jason's cold shirt. Piper took off his coat and set it on the couch.

Jason went off the take off his boots and change into comfortable clothes. While putting his shirt on, he caught a glimpse of Piper's gaze. He chuckled.

"I did say that we could continue our earlier activities." Jason smirked, adjusting his shirt lazily. "Remember?"

Piper blushed, hard. "Uh, um, I don't… uh…"

Jason walked closer to her. He settled his hands on her hips and stole a quick peck on her lips. He stared right into her eyes after that.

"Yes, I do remember." Piper said, smiling with darker blush.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he swayed her. "So do you want to continue?"

Piper laughed out loud. He had to admit it sounded beautiful.

"I would like to but I am not feeling that great. My tummy is a bit unsettled." Piper confessed, setting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Jason understood her. He felt a bit tired after Dylan.

"Then shall we go to bed then?" Jason asked her.

She yawned before nodding. He appreciated the short weak moment of Piper yawning and lifted her in his arms. Piper began to laugh quite silently but uncontrolled. Jason loved that.

He laid her on her side of the bed. He lingered over her, waiting for her to settle down. Once she settled down, she kept her lips lifted in a smile. She passed two fingers over his lips, tracing each curve and dent. She always kept her eyes on them.

Surely, she saw the little scar on his lip. Dylan did that and Jason refuses to acknowledge that. Jason was five, him six and he made it in his sleep with a pocket knife.

"Jason?" Piper said quietly.

He hummed in response.

"Do you love me?" Piper asked, still tracing his lips.

He smiled and took her fingers. He peppered many kisses on them before answering.

"More than you could've imagined five months ago." Jason answered.

"I didn't think you could've loved me back then." Piper told him.

"Well, I love you from the moon and back, and once more. And another. And another. And another. And many more." Jason placed her hand on her tummy. Then he kissed it and stood up above her.

"Really?"

And Jason could honestly say… "Yes."

And for any mix-ups, before bed, they proved that statement to be true and more, despite her _tummy-ache_.

* * *

Awww! Adorable moment right there (Imagine I said that in a Southern accent. I wish I live in the South.)

I am updating this story because since I have chapters written up to chapter 16, I said what the heck. Why don't I let my precious and amazing readers shower me with happy and wonderful reviews! Haha. So please make my day. I need to smile for **real**, lately.

Well, till next update.

~BeautiWind –heart-

PS – Thank you guys for _almost_ reaching 100 reviews. Thank you for the 90 reviews! :D You guys are amazing!


	14. 14: Hunger and Desire

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 14 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Hunger and Desire ~

~ Piper ~

As most mornings, Piper woke up in his arms. _His_, being Jason's. The only difference is that on most mornings, they woke up fully clothed, unlike this one. Last night they had shared something that began to extinguish the fire ignited in them both.

She began to stretch, making his hands rub against her tummy. She quickly scrunched up, the tickling sensation making her giggle. With such action, she awoke Jason.

"Well, someone's up and early." Jason groaned, hugging her tightly.

She laughed like a little girl being lifted by her father. "Wake up, sleepy pants."

"I would have sleepy pants on if someone didn't take them off last night." Jason poked her belly. She contracted.

"You didn't stop me so no word there." Piper defended herself. He chuckled and rolled out of bed. Piper soon followed.

They helped each other dress. Him tying her corset from behind as well as a dress. She helped him his shirt and pants. Again, passing his shirt over his head she stopped it midway. She roamed her hands over his bare chest. He fished her hand and set it atop of his heart.

"I love you, Piper, and I can't live without you. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I hate the way we came to be, but I love the way we love each other." Jason told her, setting his gaze on hers.

She immediately smiled wide. He left her speechless but not motionless. She planted a kiss on his lips and brought her hand up to his neck. She let go of his shirt and tangled that hand in his hair. Good thing he hadn't fixed it yet. It was in his usual disheveled morning hair.

She pulled back. "I'm hungry. Meet you down stairs."

She smirked and let go of him. She left the room with a smile and a view of him that read shocked.

She laughed silently to herself and began to walk down the hall to the dining room. She rubbed her tummy.

"Your daddy is very easy to leave weak-legged." She told her belly. She continued to walk and just as she was going to descend down the stairs, she felt someone grab her from her waist.

She began to kick and yell and was about to scream but a hand clasped her mouth shut. The person pulled her back and into a room. An empty room. A guest room.

She was instantly thrown against the wall and the person shut the door, quietly.

Piper had her eyes shut tight. She heard the person _sniff_ her, on her neck and chest.

"For an Indian, you smell nice." The person let out.

_Dylan_…

She began to kick harder and harder and eventually got him off her. He groaned. Piper opened her eyes and saw Dylan clutching his stomach. She tried for the door but he got her.

"No, no, no… You stay here. I need you, savage. I need you. You have no idea how much I have desired this moment. Ever since I heard my lovely brother wedded a young pretty native…" Dylan breathed heavily, nailing her to the wall.

"Let go of me!" Piper growled between gritted teeth.

"Don't worry; I won't tell Jason. This will be our little secret." Dylan tried to persuade. He lifted Piper's dress and traced her leg, leading up to her mid section.

"No. Let me go!" Piper tried to yell. She pushed him away and her dress fell.

"You leave me no other choice." Dylan said with an evil smirk.

He grabbed her, despite her kicks, and threw her on the bed. She began to cry but he shut her up with his mouth, crashing his lips on hers. He bit her lip fiercely and slid his tongue in her mouth. He began to nibble on her lip, making it painfully sore. He then let go of her mouth and clamped it with his hand. He began to attack her neck and chest.

"Let go of me!" she said inaudibly on his hand.

She then bit his hand hard. He groaned in pain and she began to taste a metallic tinge on her tongue. Piper realized that she had bitten him hard on his hand. She took the moment to kick him where it hurts.

"Oh dear!" a familiar voice said, frantically. "Dylan!"

It was Esperanza. Mercy!

She was a strong woman and that helped her pull Dylan off of Piper and on to the floor.

"What has gotten into you!" Esperanza scolded him and slapped him. She might be a native but she raised him. She had some right.

Piper was now crying loudly. Hopefully, no one heard of this. She quieted down by placing a hand over her mouth. She still cried though.

"Nana!" Dylan tried but Esperanza took him by the ear to the door. "Go out!"

She quickly raced back to Piper and helped her up and off the bed. Piper had tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt the bruises on her arms. Good thing she decided to wear a long sleeved dress. Her hair was a wreck.

"_My little girl." _Esperanza said as she embraced Piper in a hug.

"_He tried to…"_ Piper faltered and continued to cry.

"_It's over now."_ Esperanza assured her.

It could have been the stories she heard when she lived in her tribe. It also could have been the memory of James. Or it could have been the very reason of her being scared that made her panic greatly that she couldn't help to cry.

Esperanza helped her to her room and set her there.

"_I'll be back with tea, Feather." _Esperanza said as Piper sat on the bed.

Piper had quieted down when she was brought by Esperanza to her room. Piper settled a hand over her baby. She ended up hugging her child.

"_Oh, my baby! Did that just happen_?" Piper asked her child. As usual no response.

She wiped her eyes and laid between the unmade sheets of her bed.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. She expected for Dylan to come after her again and she panicked when she saw a mop of blonde hair but it wasn't him. It was her husband who seeks no harm for her.

"Pipes? Esperanza told me you feel ill? Are you alright?" Jason said worriedly.

Piper let out a breath of air. She didn't tell him anything. And he didn't hear anything.

She thought of something quickly. "Um, yes I'm afraid. Um, lower pains. The baby. I have been feeling ill since yesterday."

Jason immediately blushed. "Do you think it had to do with, you know…?"

Piper smiled slightly. "No no. Just pains."

Jason sighed in relief. "Are you hungry? You said you were. Do you want me to bring you something?"

Piper remembered the hunger she had. Now only a spec of it remained. But to not worry him she nodded.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her belly. "You naughty baby. No more bothering your mother, you hear? I'll be back and if you don't behave by then, then mommy won't be able to go into town. She needs a dress for the ball."

Piper frowned, uncertain.

"Catherine and Thalia are going into town for the dress. They wanted to take you but it depends on how you feel." Jason clarified.

She needed to be away for a while. And fresh air sounded good. "I'll be good by then."

"Alright then. I'll tell them. But first, your breakfast." Jason spun on his heel and went out of the room. But just as soon as he left he entered.

He came in with a platter of food and tea. He set it on her lap.

"Bumped into Esperanza." He reasoned.

He managed to make her laugh. She chuckled and dug in.

"Would you stay with me? There is more than enough for me here. Join me?" Piper asked him.

Piper didn't know it but Jason sensed her scared feelings. He had also noticed the bitten lip. He thought of something, something he refused to think of but he had thought of. He would have to ask Piper of that topic later on.

He nodded and joined her with a smile.

Soon Piper let the negative feeling caused by Dylan to fade for the day.

* * *

Evil Dylan! Grr! But Jason saves the day. And Esperanza…

Stay tuned. Piper's POV next chapter. Again.

I am updating this one to not keep you waiting anymore for a sign of life. Yes, I am alive. Maybe not for my other stories' readers, but yeah I'm not alive. Next Ambrosia. :) Maybe not tonight but yeah. Busy life, here, like everyone.

~BeautiWind –heart-


	15. 15: First and Second

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 15 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ First and Second ~

~ Piper ~

Piper decided to get up from bed quickly after breakfast with Jason. He had told her to rest a little bit before the busy day but Piper was impatient. She did not want to give any reason for Dylan to come after her again. So she got up and slid into a light silk blue dress that flowed from her bust down. The division on the dress was a gold lace ribbon. She slid her finger through her bed-messy hair and decided to do nothing to it.

Piper settled a hand on the baby bump. "_I wish you were here already_."

"I have no idea what you just told our child but I think it would be nice if our child was bilingual."

Piper turned around to see Jason, grasping on to the door, smiling at her. She chuckled. He entered and sat himself down on the bed, watching as Piper continued to tame the mess that is her hair.

"I thought that you were going to continue sleeping. You seemed very pale." Jason's eyebrows furrowed.

"I decided to get up, that's all," Piper stopped her task and sat next to Jason. She was eager to change the subject so she did. "Jason, What will be the name our child when it's born."

Jason's eyes twinkled. "You've been thinking about that?"

Piper nodded. "I have no idea from where to choose from. I mean, I don't have a very good pool of names to pick. Back home, the eldest of the tribe, or the grandfather, chose the names of the newborns. I don't know how it works here."

"Well, here we have the choice as the parents to choose our child's name. What ever name we choose, it'll be will mean something." Jason told her. "And I have been thinking about the name being related to the sky."

"The sky? Our child's name will be Sky?" Piper asked, questionably.

"No, no, no, no." Jason laughed at Piper's expression. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Not Sky. Related or with the meaning of sky."

"Oh. So like what?" Piper asked eagerly.

"I don't know. We'll find it sooner or later. But I know I don't want my child to be named after a common name like John, James, Edward, or any of those. Or if it's a girl, nothing like Mary, Anna, or Ruth."

"Well what do you want it to be then? Boy or girl?" she inquired Jason.

"That's a tough one, Pipes." Jason frowned, "As long as it comes in good health I wouldn't mind what gender it is."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I believe the good health part but I think you would like a boy."

"You are making me feel like a sexist person. I don't really mind. I would be a sucker for a girl; having a mini replica of you asking for everything with a puppy dog face. For the boy… let's just say, I would be happy too. I would have a little man running around the house in my shoes." Jason chuckled.

Piper loved having this conversation. She could see in Jason's eyes the eagerness and anxiousness of the arrival of the mini version of either one of themselves. Just like her.

She could visualize the image Jason just painted. A baby boy running through the hall in Jason's shoes, too oversized for his little feet, screaming from running away from his father who is trying to get his respective shoes. A little girl with long hair pleading with her big eyes and a pout for whatever is that she wants and Jason quickly complying to her wish.

She could see it. See the future by his side, by Jason's side, raising their child and any more that may come. She could see it.

And she told him. "I can see it."

"See what?" Jason smiled at her. He took her hand and waited for her reply.

"Us. Our family." She said.

"And how do you see us?"

"Happy, content, together. Having the best time. Raising our children until old age. Like my greatest dream. Being able to keep a family without anyone missing." Piper looked down at her lap. Well, at her belly, better said.

"Children?"

Piper looked up and Jason to see his lips pursed and a glow in his eyes.

"Yes, children. More than one right?" Piper frowned. Esperanza has been helping her with plurals and singles. She is pretty sure, children is the plural form of a child. Right?

"Right." Jason blushed. There was funny atmosphere after that and Piper couldn't help but blush as well.

At last, Jason said, "I would like more than one. A boy and girl at least. So I'll be weak under their spells."

Piper laughed. She kissed Jason's lips lightly and stood up. "I guess it's time for me to head out. I bet Catherine and Thalia are waiting now."

"Really?" Jason called at her just as she reached the door.

She turned around, "Really, what?"

"You leave me with a small peck? Small?" Jason spread his arms up.

"Well I have to go," Piper frowned, not getting his game.

"And that's a valid point for you to leave me without a decent kiss?" Jason reasoned.

Now she got his game. She played his game. "Yes, yes it is. For what I understand, clothes and men are a girl's top priority, clothes being first."

"That makes me second!?" he yelled in a comedic voice. He stood up and went after Piper. She took that as cue to run out of the room. And this began a wild goose chase on the top floor. Piper let out a yelp and laugh in synchronization.

"No!" Piper laughed.

"Second!?" Jason repeated, laughing, rendering to the funniness of the situation.

Eventually, he caught her. And by the time he caught her, they were downstairs with every one staring at them wide-eyed. Catherine stood next to Esperanza who held baby Josephine. Thalia was nodding in approval and amusement. Dylan just raised an eyebrow from his seat on the couch.

"This proves my point that these are just two children in love." Esperanza signaled at the two of them.

Jason and Piper straightened themselves up but he kept his arms around her.

Little to Piper's knowing, Jason kept his arms around her to secure her from Dylan. He felt like a lion, surrounding his partner from any one who is after them. Hopefully, Dylan got the message but when Jason looked at his brother, he gave him a _triumphant _(?) smirk.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Shall we go into town?" Catherine said, untying her umbrella's strap.

"Oh yes!" Thalia said. "I need fresh air!"

Everyone began to say goodbye to each other, including Piper and Jason.

"Now for the decent kiss you asked for," Piper suggested, turning around in Jason's hold.

Jason smiled and turned his head to the side as Piper laced her arms around his neck. He gave in and planted a kiss on her soft pink lips. She began to move her lips along with his. Pretty soon, her rational side took place and she pulled away. And just in time because everyone was finishing their goodbyes.

"See you later, Jason, okay?" Piper reassured him. He seemed lost looking at her. "Jason?"

"Okay." He snapped out of his trance.

~ I ~

"Hello! Hello! Welcome! Welcome!" said an overly pitchy voice behind Piper. They had just arrived at the same dress shop where Piper's wedding dress was made.

The woman seemed to be middle-aged and had olive skin. Her warm brown eyes helped the image Piper had flashed in her mind when she heard her voice. Her long black hair was braided all to one side.

"Miss Iris! I'm back!" Catherine said, walking towards the lady, who was in a very fluorescent dress. Piper noticed that the lady was very different from the one that took measurements before for her wedding dress.

"Oh Miss Catherine! So glad you are here. Very bad business without you here." Miss Iris said pulling her into a hug.

"We have come for our dresses. For the mayor's ball. Could you help us, Iris?" Catherine said to Miss Iris, pleadingly.

"Oh sure," Miss Iris said delighted, "the more the merrier! Fleecy!"

Suddenly, from the laces and silks a girl about Piper's height submerged, startling Piper greatly.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Yes, Miss Iris?" the girl said, still helping to balance Piper.

She didn't look much older than twenty. Her hair was a frizzy mess of white hair. It sprouted to every direction possible. Her eyes were distracting for they had the tendency to change from white to black to gray.

"We have costumers. Please take their measurements while I make some green tea with honey and wheat germ for them!" Miss Iris said over-excitedly.

"Alright, Miss Iris." Fleecy said, navigating through the racks of hanging materials and silks trying to get to the counter. She grabbed something quickly and began the trek of going through the material again.

She finally reached the three women. Miss Iris sought out that Fleecy was attending the women and made her way behind the counter.

Catherine gestured for Thalia to go first. Thalia breathed in on what seemed that she was a bit frustrated. Piper would have to ask her later about that.

"You won't need much material, Miss…" Fleecy began as she finished the measurements.

"Thalia," Thalia said to her.

"Miss Thalia. You have a very pretty slender figure I would wish to have!" Fleecy said, rolling her measurement tape.

"Thank you," Fleecy

She turned around and jotted down the measurement, Piper guessed.

"Alright, who's next?"

Before anyone could say anything, Miss Iris came back with a tray that seemed to contain teacups. "Alright no one take another step without drinking a bit of this amazing tea. I beg you."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Miss Iris settled the tray near Fleecy.

"Miss Catherine," Miss Iris awarded Catherine with the tea. Catherine gingerly placed her fingers on the tea cup.

"Thank you," she said, barely audible.

Miss Iris smiled and turned to Thalia, "Miss Thalia."

Thalia looked about to hurl but took the teacup.

Then she took a turn toward Piper, "Miss Grace, I hear. I am afraid I am a bit behind in my gossip but I know you married that nice young man Jason. Congratulations!"

She offered Piper the tea and she took it. Piper smiled at the woman's comment.

As Piper went to bring the tea to her lips she immediately felt nauseated. She smelt the strong fragrance from the green tea mixed with the honey and wheat germ and it didn't seem to be a good combination.

"Um what is this?" Piper asked even though she just passed it through her mind.

"Oh it's a delicious tea, very healthy, very nutritious and a very good supplement of vitamins for the baby-in-waiting." Miss Iris said as she pointed to Piper's swollen baby bump. She spoke as if she was promoting the tea.

_I thought she was behind in her gossip…_ Piper thought.

Piper smiled and took a sip, looking at Thalia who was looking at her with sympathy.

Just as the liquid went through her throat, she wanted to spit it out. But she didn't; she drank the sip and settled the tea on the counter.

"Did you like it, Pie?" Miss Iris asked eagerly.

Pie? As far a Piper saw, there was no pie in the shop. She waved the thought aside.

Piper only nodded.

"Okay, Miss Catherine. Your turn." Fleecy said, holding out the measuring tape.

Catherine looked hesitant. "I am not the same sizes as before. With the pregnancy and all, I gained weight."

"No worries, Miss Catherine. You can recuperate your figure in no time." Fleecy assured her.

Catherine nodded and let herself be measured. Fleecy then jotted down her sizes.

She turned to Piper after she sent Thalia and Catherine to search for materials.

"Your turn." Fleecy said, once again holding out her measuring tape.

"I might not fit in it by the time the ball comes around." Piper told Fleecy.

"Don't worry. The dress will be made out of more comfortable material so if it doesn't fit, you can adjust it." Fleecy told Piper confidently.

Piper nodded, still unconvinced. She held up her hands and all whatever Fleecy wanted.

"So how far along are you?"

"About four months, I guess."

"Oh barely? But it's growing. That's good." Fleecy chirped happily.

After countless of times where Fleecy's frizzy hair hit Piper straight in the face, Fleecy dismissed her to the materials.

"Just choose the color. I'll do the rest with the materials and such." Fleecy told her.

Piper thanked Fleecy and headed to where Miss Iris was with her costumers, Thalia and Catherine.

Soon enough, Piper chose her color and everything with the reassurance of Miss Iris that she would be a show to see. After trying to determine if that was good or not, Piper decided that she'll just wait and see.

After the ladies chose their items, the trio left the shop with orders to come back in a weeks' time.

They nodded and quickly scurried out of the shop.

"I hate that tea!" Catherine made a sour face. "I almost forgot about it."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Thalia agreed although she didn't look too happy about agreeing to something with Catherine.

Piper wondered about that…

After a few minutes of minor chit-chat, a ruckus was heard ahead.

A few officers were running after a man.

A familiar looking man… Piper thought.

"What's going on?" Thalia thought out loud.

"I don't know." Piper answered.

"We better get home. It seems dangerous." Catherine said.

Together the women went home just in time for dinner and nightfall.

* * *

A/N: Well I am back. I hope you like this chappie.

I won't say much. Just… Who do you think the man was, the one that was being chased by officers?

Stay tuned. I'll try to update more often. I need to update other stories first. See ya!

~BeautiWind –heart-


	16. 16: Lightning Spirit

~ I ~ Feather in the Wind ~ I ~

~ Jasper ~

~ Historical (fan) fiction ~

~ Chapter 16 ~

* * *

1845. After a forced agreement with Whites, 15 year old Piper is betrothed to Jason Grace, son of the one who has caused much harm to her people. Yet she doesn't know that and it doesn't help the vast rumors of forced marriages with the lightly-colored she had heard of. But yet she never thought that she would fall for him, despite the knowledge that he might leave.

* * *

~ Lightning Spirit ~

~ Jason ~

_Around one month later… _

The masquerade ball is in six days and everyone in Grace Manor is hyped up.

At the current moment, Jason was in his and Piper's room. Piper was in the wash room with Esperanza getting _washed_, while Jason was getting his father's old suit tailored by Miss Iris. Miss Iris had delivered Piper's and the other's dresses along with the masks and Jason had asked her for the favor.

"You haven't sipped a bit of my tea. It will cure those beginnings of a cold you have. My tea is a miracle worker!" Miss Iris peeped. She continued poking Jason with her needle.

"Ow…" Jason muttered and said a little louder, "Oh that's great, Miss Iris."

Jason felt weird in the position he was in: arms parallel to the ground and as stiff as a manikin.

Soon Esperanza came out of the wash room closing the door behind her. She looked at Jason and stifled laughter. She went into the closet and found comfortable and casual day dress.

After all, they were going to her homeland. To Cherokee lands. He had promised Piper he would take her before she could no longer travel because of the pregnancy. Right after Miss Iris leaves, they are to be off.

"When you all get back, make sure Piper puts on the dress to see if there any adjustments to fix. Alright?" Miss Iris let out from her bending position as she pinned his ankle trim.

Jason nodded stiffly and Miss Iris stood up.

"That is all for now."

"Thank you, Miss Iris. Let me pay you. I just need to get off this stool step." Jason said, stiffly getting off.

"Oh no. It's fine, Mr. Grace. No worries. Besides, I need to get going and by the time you get your wallet all across the room, it'll be too late. Ta-ta." Miss Iris as she left the room through the door, swaying her hips and chin up, seemingly proper.

_Great! Weird manner she walks though_, Jason thought.

He quickly slipped out of the suit and hung it carefully in the closet. He sat in his desk writing a few documents. His father was to come the night before the ball. And he was not at least one spec excited at that arrival. Reyna would be and Dylan but that's it. Everyone else would see it as hell.

Soon enough he heard the women come out of the washroom. He immediately jolted up and walked to the washroom door. Out came Piper, looking as beautiful and sweet as ever smiling warmly at Esperanza.

"My ladies." Jason bowed joyfully.

Esperanza smiled and said, "Well I am off to prepare lunch for Reyna. She told me that she'd like porridge for lunch. Strange sister of yours."

The couple chuckled at the girl's occurrences.

Soon Esperanza left the room and Jason and Piper were left alone.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, I just need to rest a bit, maybe sit down. I haven't been myself lately. I am more tired and less energized. Seriously, this baby is sucking the life out of me." Piper settled a hand over her over-swollen baby.

Jason chuckled and sat next to her, "Well, you are five months along. In four months or less you are due. No wonder this baby is taking you apart."

He leaned down placed a small kiss on her baby bump.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Jason yelled. Soon after, the door swung open and in stepped a chocolate colored man holding his sun hat in his hands. He wore a loose fitting white shirt that has been stained over his work in the field.

"Ah, Clinton. What may I do for you?" Jason stood up and shook hands with the slave.

Jason, since young, took caring interest in the slave workers. Luckily, for many experienced slaves, this plantation was less harsh than others heard of. Whenever the general came were the harsher days but since he was always on trips, it didn't matter. Jason made sure the Watcher didn't mistreat them much.

Clinton was around the same age as Jason although he wasn't sure. They couldn't really keep track of ages. They were just young'uns, men, or folks.

"We jus' finished tossin' the luggage on the horses and carriage, Jason." Clinton said,

Another thing, since young, he never really liked formalities. So 'Mr. Grace', 'Mister', or anything of the sort was not included in everyday vocabulary. Besides, he felt they were a family, growing up with them and seeing Reyna grow up and play with the younger girls on the plantation. As will his children and grandchildren.

"Thank you, Clinton. We will be right out." Jason smiled at him.

Piper came to the door, "How are you, Clinton?"

"Verra good, thank you, Piper." Clinton twirled his hat in his fingers.

"And little Jelan? How is she holding up?" She asked.

Jelan is Clinton's seven year old sister. They recently lost their father from a heart attack and from what Piper could collect, Jelan and Clinton along with the other three were very fond of their father, obviously. Jelan had gotten sick after that.

"Much betta. She's acceptin' food and is gettin' up of bed more of'en. Well, I mustn't be late for roll call. Have a safe trip." Clinton fitted his hat on his head and went down the stairs.

Soon enough the couple followed his footsteps. After they said good bye to everyone, the couple hopped into the carriage were off to Cherokee land.

Green scenery and plain invaded their view. the sky was blue and tad chilly.

"You know Piper, I have been thinking of our child's name. Would you like it if we name him Damien. It means "one who tames or subdues'. And he will, he will help tame the never-ending feud between our people because of his ethnicity. Of course if it's a boy."

"I like it. But you said it had to mean sky."

"And think of this. 'Calm Skies'. That could be his tribal name. I thought of it once when we first met, your father said it. Now I understand what he said, with your Cherokee lessons and all. Thank you, by the way." He said, putting a hand on her lap.

In the passed month, Jason had been receiving Cherokee language lessons from Piper and he understands what Esperanza and Piper talk behind his back. He mentally chuckled.

"No problem, and if it's a girl?"

"That's easy: Amber Carina. Meaning the sky and darling. Also Carina is a constellation." Jason blushed at the sudden outburst of names revelations.

Piper smiled, "I haven't even though of names and meanings. Well maybe one name I heard in town. Serenity. And for a boy, I heard, Julian."

"Serene…" Jason hummed. "I like it."

He leaned in forward to kiss her on her temple. She stayed on his shoulder soon sleep found her. By the time he had to wake Piper up, they had arrived. The tribe land within view.

"Pipes," he rubbed her belly, "It's almost dawn but we are here."

Piper 'hmm'ed and sat up. She looked out the window and saw the familiar scenery. The happy face on her just made Jason tingle with excitement.

Soon enough their were near the Chief's quarters.

"Remember to speak only Cherokee." Piper reminded him. He nodded.

The whole tribe were either asleep or out hunting buffalo. Luckily the chief was here. When he open the dried reef-woven door and saw his wedded daughter, he nearly broke in tears.

"_Feather in the Wind! You have arrived!"_ the chief hugged her tightly. Jason was worried she might lack of air soon enough, if not already.

They pulled back the chief seemed to barely notice Jason standing there like some idiot watching an emotional moment.

"_Thank you, son._ _For taking care of her_." The chief choked.

"_No worries, Chief Gahege. I love her more than I would have thought_. _I would not let any harm come near her._" Jason replied in almost fluent Cherokee. The chief's eyes just sparkled.

He stepped back from Jason and looked at his daughter and his eyes widened. He noticed the bump.

"_You're… You're pregnant?" _the chief choked, placing a hand on her belly.

"_Yes, Father. I am_." Piper said, holding out a hand for Jason.

"_Oh, we have to announce this to the tribe. During our morning feast_." The chief smiled warmly at both.

Soon enough, the tribe had settled around in groups to eat a menu of various fruits and meats. Piper refrained from meat and just ate the fresh fruit. Jason followed. Many children were running around playing about, others were eating; others were with their families; all laughing. Jason imagined this type of civilization back in his own type. Laughing and smiling for real. It seemed intangible.

He was seated next Piper on the chief's layout. They had been giving traditional Cherokee gear, to symbolize amends had been made. Piper was wearing a long animal skin dress; her tummy was still visible though. Maybe the dress was hers when she lived here because she seemed comfortable. She hugged the rim of the sleeved in her palms. On the other hand, Jason did not feel comfortable, in a skirt and bare chest. A wide leather strap was hung from shoulder to the other side of his front. They were each given leather moccasins.

Soon after everyone ate, the tribal chief stood up.

"_Today, I knew the day was going to be what the wind desired. And it was going to be pleasurable. I turned out my instincts were right. Today, my daughter came back to see along with her husband. And they did not come by alone, no. They came with a new addition. A child; they await a child in a few months time_."

Everyone burst into cheer as Piper and Jason stood. Many women held their children up to see. Men held their spears up in the air, their long blowing in the wind.

"_Please welcome my daughter Feather in the Wind and her husband, Lightning Spirit into our tribe. And soon enough their child_."

Jason had just been given the of 'Lightning Spirit.'

The cheering was interrupted by a strangled yelp: it sounded like "yololololololo!"

And a sudden image of a guy in almost the same outfit as Jason appeared before him, and he had a spear aimed right at Jason with a furious look.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know why I haven't updated in so long, check out Ambrosia's A/N. I am to tired to keep writing my excuse down. :) I just pulled an all nighter. *yawns* Night!

I wanted include a visit to the tribe before the ball. You will know why soon. And as to my question last chapter, yes it was Leo who was being chased. You will learn more next chapter about that.

Anyway, thank you for your amazing support. **126** reviews already! Thank you.

~BeautiWind –heart-


End file.
